MDZS Yunmeng Duo Days
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Une série de sept OS sur la relation fraternelle entre Wei Wuxian et Jiang Cheng sur des thèmes tels que l'enfance, les promesses, la fraternité, le ressentiment, la fierté ou encore la réconciliation.
1. Chapter 1 - Childhood

Salut tout le monde! Ca y est, c'est le début de la Yunmeng Duo Week! Ce bref recueil contiendra 7 OS centrés sur Wei Wuxian et Jiang Cheng, postés quotidiennement du 27 septembre au 03 octobre compris! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ;)

Mon amie Heleonora (sur également) participe aussi à l'événement, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil ;3

Les thèmes pour l'OS du jour sont: Childhood (Lotus Pier - Shijie - Kites)

Enjoy!

* * *

Des nuages grisâtres parsemaient le ciel au dessus du Lotus Pier, et un vent déjà froid faisait claquer les vêtements des disciples dans leur dos. Soudain, une ombre masqua le soleil déjà automnal. Un grand oeil rond brillant, des écailles d'un rouge ardent: un dragon survolait le champ d'entraînement de toute sa taille, menaçant, prêt à…

Une flèche transperça le cerf-volant avec un bruit sec et des cris de joie et d'admiration s'élevèrent:

-En plein dans le mille!

-Bravo, _Gongzhi_!

Jiang Cheng bomba le torse et laissa échapper un petit soupir supérieur et satisfait:

-Hmpf! C'est un vrai jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Il adorait utiliser cette expression même s'il venait seulement de fêter ses sept ans: ça lui donnait un air plus mature et il trouvait ça génial. C'était comme ressembler à son père, se rapprocher un peu plus de l'adulte qu'il voulait devenir, et vite. Il voulait impressionner sa secte, sa mère, son père,… Il le voulait encore plus depuis l'année précédente. Depuis qu'_il_ était arrivé dans sa vie.

Jiang Cheng se tourna vers le jeune garçon à ses côtés, son frère, ami et rival depuis un an. Wei Wuxian lui rendit son regard et lui sourit franchement:

-Excellent tir, Jiang Cheng.

-Je sais oui, merci.

Une lueur malicieuse éclaira le regard de Wei Wuxian:

-Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un fasse mieux que toi.

-Qu-?! Wei Wuxian! Tu veux mourir?!

Le garçon éclata de rire et Jiang Cheng lui-même dut retenir un sourire comme il le menaçait de son arc tout en le poursuivant joyeusement. Il savait que sa mère détestait Wei Wuxian, qu'elle détestait les voir jouer ensemble, mais il ne pouvait pas détester son frère. Et ce même s'il représentait une menace affective pour lui. Jiang Cheng ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la petite estrade au fond du terrain d'entraînement, vers son père qui avait à peine esquissé un mouvement de la tête pour le féliciter de son tir.

Jiang Cheng avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'intéressait pas son père. Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas haï, non, mais ses tentatives d'attirer l'attention de Jiang Fengmian avaient toujours été récompensées par une indifférence polie. Non, Jiang Cheng n'intéressait pas son père, n'était pas assez bien pour lui malgré tous ses efforts pour lui plaire. Il en avait souffert, bien sûr, mais il s'était dit qu'en continuant de s'améliorer, il finirait par être digne de l'attention (ou même mieux, de sa fierté!) de son père.

Puis, Wei Wuxian était entré dans sa vie. Et au fond de lui, Jiang Cheng avait compris qu'il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son père. C'était bien simple, Wei Wuxian l'avait battu sur toute la ligne dès les premières minutes passées au Lotus Pier. Jiang Fangmian avait soulevé et serré Wei Wuxian dans ses bras sans une hésitation, alors que la plus grande démonstration d'affection que lui avait reçue depuis sa naissance relevait d'une main effleurant à peine le haut de sa tête. Ce jour-là, quand il avait vu cette lueur pleine d'amour et de tendresse dans les yeux de son père, Jiang Cheng avait compris qu'il avait perdu. Qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une seule chance d'attirer l'attention de son père maintenant que Wei Wuxian était là.

Pourtant, malgré un début difficile, malgré les remarques de sa mère et l'attitude clairement orientée de son père, Jiang Cheng appréciait Wei Wuxian. Les deux garçons s'entendaient bien, se taquinaient, se chamaillaient, s'encourageaient l'un l'autre à toujours donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes,…

Ils étaient devenus frères.

Pendant un moment, Jiang Cheng avait joué le rôle du grand frère qui guide son cadet: après tout, il avait des années d'avance (en cultivation et en vie en société), il pouvait au moins aider le nouveau venu tout en montrant à son père qu'il était digne de sa confiance. Oui, aider Wei Wuxian avait d'abord été un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Jiang Fengmian, mais ça ne l'avait pas été pendant bien longtemps.

Wei Wuxian était devenu un vrai ami, un confident, une moitié d'âme presque. Mais un rival malgré tout… Oui, après tout, il n'avait pas à se servir de son frère, pas maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient réellement si bien. Alors, Jiang Cheng avait cru que sa maitrise des bases de cultivation, d'étiquette et même au tir à l'arc et à l'épée l'avantageraient et suffiraient à attirer l'attention de son père.

Ce fut tout l'inverse.

Jiang Fengmian avait passé des heures à guider les mouvements de Wei Wuxian, des heures à l'encourager, des heures à le féliciter,… Et pendant ce temps, Jiang Cheng restait en retrait, la gorge et les poings serrés, exilé dans l'ombre des bâtiments, spectateur d'une scène qu'il rêvait de vivre mais dont il ne pouvait s'approcher.

Quand il eut terminé de joyeusement rigoler avec son frère, Wei Wuxian s'arrêta, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il ajusta sa position, plissa les yeux et banda son arc avec une aisance impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui n'apprenait que depuis un an, puis, il inspira lentement. La flèche partit si vite que certains faillirent la manquer, et comme elle s'élevait dans le ciel en une parabole parfaite, Jiang Cheng écarquilla les yeux: pas possible… Cet orgueilleux visait le plus haut cerf-volant, celui que même les disciples plus âgés peinaient à atteindre! Il allait se ridiculiser! Il allait…

La flèche transperça le cerf-volant avec un bruit net.

Pendant une folle seconde, le silence tomba sur le terrain d'entraînement. Puis des exclamations ravies et admiratives s'élevèrent. Jiang Cheng réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle quand un soupir à la fois impressionné, admiratif et douloureux, presque blessé, lui échappa. C'était un tir magnifique, d'une netteté et d'une précision incroyables. Une pointe d'envie et de jalousie emplie d'injustice vint rivaliser avec la joie et la fierté dans son coeur. Et comme tous les disciples entouraient Wei Wuxian, un mouvement attira son attention, et Jiang Cheng écarquilla les yeux, le souffle soudain coupé, comme si on l'avait frappé.

Jiang Fengmian était debout.

Son père s'était levé et applaudissait, un large sourire sur les lèvres:

-Bravo, _A_-Xian! Magnifique tir!

Jiang Cheng eut l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Bouche-bée, les bras ballants, il observait son père féliciter Wei Wuxian… Alors qu'il lui avait à peine accordé un regard, à lui qui était son propre fils, à lui qui faisait tout pour lui plaire…

Sa vue devint floue et il se détourna rageusement en serrant les poings si fort que ses articulations blanchirent. Jiang Cheng s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne regarda même pas où atterrit son arc quand il le jeta violemment sur le sol. Il ne se retourna pas quand Wei Wuxian l'appela. Il alla un peu plus vite, les dents serrées et le coeur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Il traversa le Lotus Pier, d'abord en marchant d'un pas raide, puis en courant, la gorge serrée et les yeux brulants de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il était envahi par une vague d'émotions qui menaçait de le noyer. Colère, douleur, jalousie, fierté, injustice, haine, incompréhension, amour, envie, rancoeur, déception, peine,… C'était trop, c'était trop pour un enfant si jeune, trop trop. Il arrachait rageusement des pétales de lotus depuis un ponton caché, le souffle court à cause de sa gorge serrée, quand une voix douce le fit sursauter:

-_A_-Cheng, est-ce que tout va bien?

Jiang Cheng renifla rageusement tout en frottant son nez avec sa manche:

-Ca va. Je veux être seul.

Il n'avait pu empêcher son ton d'être agressif, même si sa soeur n'y était pour rien et que cela la chagrinerait sûrement. Mais il devait absolument être seul: personne ne pourrait être là quand les premières larmes couleraient. Mais Jiang Yanli ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha, s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui ôta doucement le lotus meurtri des mains:

-_A_-Cheng, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé. (Elle lui prit doucement la main, son visage toujours si doux et souriant marqué par la peine de voir son cadet souffrir) Est-ce que tu veux que…

-Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille! (S'écria-t-il en se dégageant violemment) Je veux juste être seul!

Jiang Cheng croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y enfouit son visage. Jiang Yanli ne répondit pas, mais elle ne bougea pas non plus. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis, comme elle l'avait pensé, la voix de son frère s'éleva, rendue rauque par le chagrin et étouffé par ses manches:

-Je le déteste, je les déteste.

-Qui ça?

-Wei Wuxian, père, je les déteste tous.

Jiang Yanli poussa un petit soupir et elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère:

-Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à _A_-Xian, il n'est pas responsable.

-Si, il l'est! Il fait tout pour se faire remarquer par tout le monde! (Un hoquet le coupa un instant puis il reprit, la voix remplie de sanglots bravement contenus) Il fait tout mieux que moi, A-Jie, ce n'est pas juste…

-Oh, _A_-Cheng…

Un bras glissa sur ses épaules, et comme il était doucement enlacé par sa soeur, Jiang Cheng sentit qu'une première larme brûlait sa joue:

-_A_-Xian et toi êtes très proches, c'est normal d'être un peu jaloux de son frère de temps en temps. Mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir de faire des progrès. Tu sais qu'il t'a observé toute l'année et qu'il s'entraînait tous les soirs pour devenir fort comme toi?

Léger silence, brisé par un soupir tremblant:

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. (Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux) Tu es son modèle, il veut seulement te ressembler et te rendre fier de lui.

La culpabilité lui noua le coeur et il secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter, de réaliser qu'il était injuste envers son frère:

-C'est faux, il veut juste me voler ma place et me voler père!

-C'est ta colère et ta peine qui parlent, _A_-Cheng: tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il le savait. Il le savait mais voir son père féliciter ce garçon qui faisait déjà presque tout mieux que lui lui avait fait tellement mal. Tellement mal. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Wei Wuxian. Il n'était pas responsable de l'indifférence de son père. Jiang Cheng se mordit la lèvre sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent en lourds sanglots sans parvenir à soulager son coeur oppressé de sentiments contradictoires:

-Il a tout ce que j'aimerais avoir. Il est tellement mieux que moi, ce n'est pas juste,_ A_-Jie. Je suis si fier de lui, mais j'ai si mal. (Il hoqueta, les épaules secouées de sanglots) Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Et si tu commençais par en parler à A-Xian?

-Hors de question! Il se moquerait de moi!

-C'est faux.

Jiang Cheng sursauta et dégagea son visage de la robe de sa soeur pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Wei Wuxian. Et contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, aucun sourire moqueur et satisfait n'étirait ses lèvres, aucun rire supérieur ne résonnait dans l'air. À vrai dire, son frère avait l'air penaud, triste même. Mais Jiang Cheng eut soudain tellement honte d'être vu ainsi, dans une telle position de faiblesse, qu'il aboya pus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

-Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, et je voulais m'excuser. (Wei Wuxian chercha son regard, le soutint sans ciller) Je n'essaye pas d'être meilleur que toi ni d'attirer l'attention d'oncle Jiang: je voulais juste te montrer mes progrès. Je voulais que tu voies que je ne te ferai jamais honte. Je suis désolé si ça t'a blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

Jiang Cheng sentit un mélange de culpabilité, de honte et d'émotion lui nouer la gorge, un savant mélange qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Alors, il se détourna en grommelant pour masquer son regard hésitant, plein de douleur et de soulagement flatté:

-Je suis pas triste.

-_A_-Cheng.

Jiang Yanli lui offrit un sourire encourageant et il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus résister. Alors, comme de grosses larmes incontrôlables roulaient sur ses joues, il enlaça Wei Wuxian, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans les bras de sa soeur en soufflant, la voix étouffée par le tissu:

-Je suis fier de toi, idiot.

Wei Wuxian poussa un soupir soulagé et lui rendit son étreinte, avec force et émotion, mais il ne dit rien de plus, conscient du fait que Jiang Cheng en avait déjà beaucoup fait. Rassurée, Jiang Yanli laissa échapper un soupir satisfait, et quand l'émotion de ses frères fut passée, elle les prit chacun par la main:

-Venez, tous les deux: un peu de soupe aux graines de lotus et au porc vous fera du bien.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, et même si le coeur de Jiang Cheng était encore un peu serré, il avait pourtant l'impression qu'une partie du poids qui lui écrasait les épaules s'était envolé.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce texte vous a plu ^^ J'adore absolument tous les personnages de MDZS (non pas toi Wen Chao) mais j'avoue être une grande fan du personnage de Jiang Cheng (ça se voit pas trop, si?) et je suis vraiment heureuse que ces OS me permettent d'explorer un peu sa mentalité ;) D'autres textes se concentreront plutôt sur Wei Wuxian, un personnage que j'apprécie énormément *^* On se retrouve demain pour le second OS ;)

A très vite! :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Promises

Bonjour à tous! Voici déjà le second OS des Yunmeng Duo Days! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

Sans plus attendre, les thèmes du jour sont: Promises (Heroes - Fate - Leadership)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Les travaux de réparation du Lotus Pier battaient leur plein. Au vu de l'ampleur des dégâts et de la taille de l'endroit, les travaux avançaient lentement mais sûrement, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malgré le traumatisme encore récent, une ambiance chaleureuse régnait parmi les nouveaux disciples, les ouvriers et les volontaires. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel de leur nouveau chef et de son bras droit, les deux frères qui avaient vu la mort en face et qui l'avaient vaincue.

De fugitifs, les « fiertés jumelles » de Yunmeng étaient devenus des héros vengeurs, des hommes puissants et déterminés. Et les gens de Yunmeng avaient été si heureux et soulagés de les voir rentrer chez eux, accompagnés de la demoiselle Jiang, que malgré le drame, malgré le sang qui imprégnait encore le bois du Lotus Pier, malgré cela, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, toute bonne humeur retrouvée. Avec la fin de la guerre, ils avaient réalisé avec bonheur que leur nouveau chef tenait absolument à venir les saluer, les encourager et les remercier tous les jours, et cela leur mettait du baume au coeur.

Tous savaient que le nouveau chef était encore très jeune, le plus jeune chef parmi toutes les sectes du monde de la cultivation, et pourtant, personne ne semblait véritablement inquiet. Ce jeune homme avait reçu une éducation exemplaire, s'était illustré sur le champ de bataille comme étant un excellent épéiste et combattant, et puis, il était conseillé par son frère ainsi que par sa douce soeur aînée. Ils n'avaient aucun doute quand aux capacités de leur nouveau chef et chaque matin était pour eux une occasion de montrer à ce dernier leur confiance et leur reconnaissance.

Justement, l'un des volontaires, un vieil homme au dos courbé par les années, se redressa quand des pas assurés résonnèrent sur le ponton et qu'une voix ferme s'éleva:

-Alors, comment ça se passe ici?

Tous se redressèrent vivement et un large sourire sincère illumina tous les visages comme les travailleurs s'exclamaient d'une même voix:

-_Zongzhu_, bonjour à vous!

Droit, peut-être un peu trop, dans ses vêtements, Jiang Cheng esquissa un sourire à la fois franc et hésitant:

-Bonjour à vous tous, je vous remercie encore pour votre aide précieuse. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ma famille et moi vous sommes redevables.

-C'est normal, _Zongzhu_! Ça nous fait plaisir de vous aider! Quel bonheur ça va être de pouvoir retrouver le Lotus Pier que nous connaissons! Vous allez voir, on aura fini en un rien de temps et tout sera remis sur pied avant le début de l'hiver!

-Il me tarde de voir cela, en effet. (Étrangement rigide pour une situation aussi banale, Jiang Cheng sembla hésiter avant de se racler discrètement la gorge) Est-ce que tout va bien ici? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

-Nous avons tout le matériel qu'il nous fait, ne vous en faites pas! Nous savons que vous êtes très occupé, c'est très gentil à vous de passer nous voir mais ne vous en faites pas pour nous!

-Bien, bien. (Il hocha la tête, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis renonça avec un sourire oscillant entre reconnaissance et légère hésitation) N'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Comptez sur nous!

Jiang Cheng répondit quelque peu maladroitement à leur salut enjoué, et il s'éloigna, continuant sa tournée quotidienne. Tout s'était bien passé, tout se passait toujours bien, et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir quand il se fut assez éloigné:

-_Lamentable..._

Il savait que personne ne lui ferait directement la remarque et il savait que les gens de Yunmeng lui pardonnaient aisément sa légère maladresse due à son jeune âge et aux conditions dans lesquelles il était arrivé à la tête de sa secte, mais lui ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec lui-même. Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir légitime.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était destiné à assumer ce rôle: depuis sa naissance, on lui avait toujours répété que son destin était de devenir le prochain chef de la secte. Il avait été formé dans cette optique dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre son rôle et les responsabilités que cela impliquait.

On lui avait parlé d'un destin bien précis, on l'avait bercé des mêmes phrases et préceptes sur le leadership et sur les qualités de meneur qu'il devrait absolument maîtriser,... Mais le destin en avait soudain décidé autrement, avait brutalement dérapé. En un instant, tout s'était écroulé.

Ses parents, tués.

Le Lotus Pier, presque réduit en cendres.

Son golden core, arraché.

Sa fierté et sa confiance, piétinées.

On l'avait préparé à devenir un chef, mais c'était pour le préparer à un rôle qui l'attendait normalement au bout de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Mais les leçons s'étaient brusquement arrêtées là où Jiang Cheng aurait eu besoin de plusieurs années de préparations supplémentaires. Il aurait eu besoin de conseillers sur qui compter, d'un guide qui serait toujours à ses côtés,...

Mais il n'y avait plus droit. Il était seul, et il avait dû tuer l'adolescent apeuré et traumatisé en lui pour prendre cette place qui, quelques mois auparavant, lui semblait si lointaine, irréelle même.

Il faisait de son mieux, de rappelait de ses leçons, demandant conseil à sa sœur, restait à l'écoute des gens de Yunmeng,... Mais là où tout avait semblé si simple et naturel quand il avait observé ses parents, Jiang Cheng avait l'impression que tout lui échappait.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots, à prendre les bonnes décisions du premier coup. Il finissait toujours par se tourner vers sa sœur et son frère, le regard hésitant et le ventre noué par une soudaine angoisse de mal faire, par la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tout avait toujours semblé si simple, si logique, mais maintenant que ce poids pesait sur ses épaules, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais y arriver, même en faisant de son mieux.

Après tout, ça s'était toujours passé ainsi. Il faisait de son mieux, s'entraînait dur et donnait tout pour tenter de rendre ses parents fiers, mais il finissait toujours par être dépassé. Par ne pas être assez bien, par ne pas faire assez bien et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Sa mère haussait toujours le ton quand elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas meilleur que son frère et rival, son père le remarquait à peine et se contentait de le gratifier de son indifférence polie,… Et si ce nouveau rôle se terminait comme tout ce qu'il avait entrepris? S'il échouait une nouvelle fois? Si les gens réalisaient qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça? Qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir la secte? Qu'il ne méritait pas leur confiance, lui qui avait perdu son golden core lors du premier affrontement contre les Wens, lui qui avait dû fuir et abandonner ses gens, sa secte, sa maison et ses parents?

Trop de doutes, trop d'hésitations. C'était son destin depuis toujours, mais pouvait-il vraiment être un bon chef? Parviendrait-il à protéger les siens, l'heritage de ses parents et de ses ancêtres alors qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher les Wens de prendre le Lotus Pier et de lui arracher son golden core? Pourrait-il vraiment se tenir droit sur ce trône froid et savoir prendre les bonnes décisions sans douter?

Jiang Cheng poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez: il sentait venir la migraine. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers l'_ancestral hall _du Lotus Pier. Vers ses parents.

Il s'agenouilla, joignit respectueusement les mains et s'inclina, le cœur serré. Ses parents avaient promis de rester à ses côtés et de le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à assumer son rôle. Ils avaient promis, et pourtant un était seul... Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le poids des responsabilités, du deuil et des traumatismes qui hantaient ses nuits.

Pff, quel chef il faisait... Un bien piètre héros, vraiment.

Jiang Cheng serra les poings et ferma les yeux en grimaçant: quel héros continuait de sangloter lourdement une fois la nuit tombée? Quel héros doutait à ce point de lui-même et de sa capacité à diriger? Il poussa un soupir las:

-Je ne suis qu'un imposteur...

-Jiang Cheng, est-ce que tout va bien?

Il ne sursauta pas, ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de forcer sur sa voix pour grogner sur un ton qu'il employait dans ce jeu qu'ils pratiquaient depuis des années, son frère et lui:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

D'un pas bien plus calme et lent depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, Wei Wuxian se rapprocha pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés, faisant bruisser ses longues manches sombres:

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatigué. (Il jeta un regard en coin à son frère, mi sérieux mi moqueur) Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de se lever à midi, de jouer de la flûte jusqu'au soir et de boire jusqu'au matin.

Wei Wuxian rit doucement, un rire devenu étrangement pâle depuis sa disparition. Un rire qui faisait se serrer le cœur de Jiang Cheng:

-_Tu ne me dis pas tout, tu me caches des choses, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être honnête avec toi?_

Mais il ne dit rien, ne parvint pas à laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres: si son frère voulait de confier à lui, il le ferait de lui-même. Il ne répondrait pas si Jiang Cheng lui posait directement la question. Il suffisait d'être patient et de faire taire cette voix inquiète qui lui serrait le cœur. Wei Wuxian reprit, inconscient de son trouble:

-Désolé, tu sais que j'ai énormément de mal à me lever tôt.

-Oui he bien fais un effort: tu es aussi un héros de cette campagne, alors tâche de monter l'exemple et de ne pas faire honte à la secte.

-Promis, promis.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, contemplant simplement les pierres commémoratives sans échanger une parole, le temps de se recueillir paisiblement. Puis, calmement, sur un ton étrangement mature, Wei Wuxian reprit:

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire: les gens de Yunmeng sont ravis de ton travail de chef et le Lotus Pier reprend vie en même temps que la secte que tu es en train de rebâtir. (Sourire, franc mais toujours un peu triste) Tu fais un excellent travail: tu peux être fier de toi, nous le sommes tous.

Cette fois, laissant tomber son masque de sérieux et de fausse assurance glacée, Jiang Cheng ne put retenir un soupir comme il chipotait machinalement à l'anneau passé à son index:

-Je ne sais pas... On m'a toujours dit que ce jour arriverait, mais maintenant qu'il est là, je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver. Pas dans de telles conditions. (Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il attendit quelques secondes avant de terminer) Je ne crois pas que je peux devenir le chef de secte que tout le monde attend...

Il baissait la tête quand une main se posa sur son poing serré, une main devenue étrangement froide depuis son retour:

-Jiang Cheng, je sais que c'est difficile. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, rien de tout ça ne devait arriver... (Wei Wuxian se pencha en avant, capturant le regarde de son frère) Mais tu n'es pas tout seul: _Shijie_ te soutient, je te soutiens,... Et oncle Jiang et Madame Yu te soutiennent aussi.

Il avait besoin de croire à ce genre de chose. Il avait besoin de croire que des parents continuaient de veiller sur lui et de le guider. Jiang Cheng déglutit péniblement et répondait d'une voix rauque:

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr. (Bref silence, le temps de doucement serrer sa main dans la sienne comme pour lui transmettre force et courage) Tu ne dois pas douter de tes capacités, après tout tu es l'un des héros de cette guerre, un membre des fameuses fiertés jumelles de Yunmeng.

-Tu dis ça pour te glorifier en même temps, avoue?

Wei Wuxian rit doucement:

-Possible. (Il ne parvint pas à esquiver le coup de coude que lui asséna son frère et il se massa les côtes en souriant) Et puis, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Tu te souviens?

A ces mots, vestiges d'une époque révolue et d'un souvenir paisible et lointain, Jiang Cheng hocha lentement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

-Je serai chef de la secte et tu seras mon bras droit...

Wei Wuxian sourit:

-Cette promesse tient toujours: je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, alors ne doute pas.

Jiang Cheng ne parvint pas à répondre: sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion, le chagrin et la reconnaissance. Il hocha la tête, pinça les lèvres et de mordit la lèvre:

-Hm...

Wei Wuxian laissa échapper un soupir rassuré, puis il écarquilla des yeux surpris quand Jiang Cheng dégagea de main... La dégagea pour serrer celle de son frère dans la sienne, avec force et remerciements silencieux. L'émotion lui serra la poitrine et il ferma les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte. Discrète, emplie de non-dits et de promesses, de remerciements et de soulagement. Puis, la voix de Jiang Cheng s'éleva:

-Promets-moi de me parler si quelque chose te tourmente, d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie que ça te pousse à faire n'importe quoi et que tu humilies la secte.

Habile manière de dissimuler son inquiétude. Et la réponse de Wei Wuxian le fut tout autant:

-Décidément, ce moment émotion est interminable.

-Contente-toi de promettre puis tais-toi.

Le cœur serré, Wei Wuxian soutint le regard inquisiteur et inquiet de son frère, se força à souffler:

-Je te le promets.

Rassuré, Jiang Cheng hocha la tête et le silence retomba dans l'_ancestral hall_. Sans que leur mains ne se quittent.

Mais malgré la confiance qu'ils avaient en l'autre, malgré tout le soutien qu'ils étaient prêts à offrir, ils savaient tous les deux que Wei Wuxian venait de mentir...

* * *

Et voilà! On se retrouve demain pour le troisième OS! ;D


	3. Chapter 3 - Brotherhood

Salut à tous! Hé oui le troisième OS est déjà là! Et le fun (lol) ne fait que commencer! Encore quatre! :D Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

Les thèmes de cet OS sont: Brotherhood (Teamwork - Nighttime - Comfort)

Enjoy!

* * *

Le faisan avançait paisiblement, d'un pas tranquille et serein. Inconscient du danger qu'il courait. Tapi dans l'ombre, tous les sens en alerte, Wei Wuxian échangea un regard entendu avec son frère, accroupi à quelques mètres de là. Jiang Cheng hocha lentement la tête et se mit discrètement en mouvement. Wei Wuxian le regarda avancer, et quand son frère ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de leur cible, il retint son souffle et se prépara à agir.

Inutile d'échanger un autre regard: ils se connaissaient par coeur et avaient mis cette technique au point et l'avaient perfectionnée pendant des années. Ils maitrisaient ce genre de chasse, ils ne doutaient absolument pas de leur réussite, et ce même s'il faisait nuit noire. Encore une petite seconde de silence et d'immobilité, un accord silencieux, puis, Jiang Cheng surgit des buissons et plongea en avant, les bras écartés, prêt à agir si le faisan osait tenter de lui échapper.

L'animal ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Il fonça immédiatement dans la direction inverse, persuadé qu'il pouvait échapper sans difficulté à celui qui continuait pourtant de le poursuivre. Wei Wuxian savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance, qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule pierre. Alors, quand le faisan déboula à seulement quelques mètres de lui, il leva le bras, fit tournoyer son lance-pierres au-dessus de sa tête, visa…

Et la pierre fit mouche.

Comme à chaque fois.

Wei Wuxian se redressa d'un bond, les bras levés et un sourire radieux sur les lèvres:

-Ouais! Bien joué, Jiang Cheng! Excellent travail d'équipe!

Son frère le rejoignit en grommelant des remarques incompréhensibles (encore des reproches pour masquer sa satisfaction): certainement que, malgré sa joie dissimulée d'avoir participé à cette chasse, il devait encore râler de ne pas avoir pu échanger les rôles. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Wei Wuxian, et comme une lueur taquine éclairait son regard, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère, l'attirant vers lui dans une accolade exagérée:

-Rien à faire, t'es vraiment le meilleur pour faire fuir les filles ou les faisans.

Il put presque voir de la fumée jaillir des oreilles de Kiang Cheng quand il rétorqua en se dégageant vivement et en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes:

-Qu-?! Tu te crois drôle?! Tu riras moins quand je t'aurai tué!

Wei Wuxian éclata de rire et parvint à échapper à un second coup comme il se reculait vivement en se massant les côtes. Et même s'il grondait et fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, Jiang Cheng souriait, lui aussi. Ils avaient beau adorer se chamailler (ils étaient très bons à ce jeu), ils savaient que, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils faisaient des merveilles. Même s'il s'agissait d'attraper un simple faisan. Et si leur première interaction n'avait pas été des meilleures, ils étaient très vite devenus inséparables. Plus que des amis, ils étaient devenus des frères.

Leur relation pleine d'amitié et de complicité fraternelles restait toutefois basée sur un mode de jeu qu'ils maitrisaient à la perfection: Wei Wuxian devait lancer des boutades et des piques toujours plus subtiles, et Jiang Cheng devait répondre d'un aboiement agacé et d'un coup de coude bien placé, l'idéal restant tout de même leur fameuse séance de course poursuite. Et si Wei Wuxian se ridiculisait ou se faisait réprimander, Jiang Cheng lançait immanquablement une réplique exaspérée et participait au remontage de bretelles… Tout en l'aidant à se tirer d'affaire.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui risquait probablement d'arriver ce soir, et Jiang Cheng ne manqua pas de le rappeler à son frère comme ils se mettaient en route vers le Lotus Pier:

-Mère va nous tuer si on se fait prendre

-T'en fais pas, si ça arrive je lui expliquerai que c'est moi qui t'ai tiré de ton lit pour une séance de chasse nocturne.

Le rassura Wei Wuxian en secouant la main, comme pour chasser l'idée désagréable d'un mouvement. Jiang Cheng leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête:

-Quand je pense que tu es venu me réveiller pour ça et que tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'occuper du lance-pierres.

-Mauvaise foi, tu ne dormais même pas!

-Quand même c'est pas une raison, tu m'aurais bien laissé faire.

-Et rater ces deux merveilleuses prises? Hors de question!

-Qu-?! Wei Wuxian, qu'est-ce que tu insinues?!

Wei Wuxian évita un coup de poing et ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire, ravi de voir qu'un rien suffisait à irriter son frère. Et comme Jiang Cheng finissait par laisser échapper un petit rire amusé, ils retournèrent vers le Lotus Pier d'un même pas, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel d'encre, et la pleine lune était d'une clarté telle que les lanternes avaient été inutiles. C'était une belle nuit de printemps, une nuit parfaite pour une ultime chasse au faisan juste avant leur départ pour Gusu.

Ils se chamaillaient encore joyeusement quand ils arrivèrent au Lotus Pier, et ce même après avoir déposé discrètement les deux faisans dans les cuisines, tant et si bien qu'ils sursautèrent violemment quand une voix glaciale claqua dans l'air:

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dehors à cette heure de la nuit?

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, les dominant de toute sa hauteur et de son aura écrasante, la dame du Lotus Pier feula:

-Où étiez-vous encore passé?

Jiang Cheng commença sur un ton hésitant, rapidement interrompu par Wei Wuxian:

-_A-niang_, nous voulions juste…

-C'est moi qui ai entraîné Jiang Cheng dans cette histoire. Il savait que ça vous mettrait en colère mais j'ai insisté. Je suis le seul responsable, Yu _Furen_.

Madame Yu darda un regard incendiaire sur lui et gronda:

-Bien sûr que tu es le responsable: c'est toujours toi qui entraines Jiang Cheng dans tes mauvaises idées.

Wei Wuxian soutint son regard brûlant, allant jusqu'à ne pas faire attention à Jiang Cheng et à son visage décomposé par l'hésitation, la culpabilité et l'envie de plaire:

-_A-niang_, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai aussi-…

-Tais-toi! (Sa voix claqua avec une telle force que Jiang Cheng se tut immédiatement, comme si elle l'avait giflé) Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à essayer de le défendre? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit des centaines de fois que tu ne devais pas traîner avec les serviteurs?

Yu Ziyuan foudroya Wei Wuxian du regard, mais elle ne s'adressa pas à lui, continuant d'accabler son fils de reproches qui étaient en fait des attaques déguisées et destinées à ce garçon qu'elle ne pouvait supporter:

-Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu réagis exactement comme il le souhaite? Il s'amuse déjà à te ridiculiser en te surpassant dans tous les domaines, il vole même l'affection et la fierté de ton père. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas?

Mortifié, Jiang Cheng baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les yeux brillants et les poings serrés si forts qu'ils en tremblaient. Incapable de supporter la douleur et la peine dans le regard et dans l'attitude de son frère, refusant qu'il soit si violemment réprimandé et culpabilisé pour ses fautes à lui, Wei Wuxian intervint, se dressant entre eux:

-Yu _Furen_, inutile de vous en prendre à lui. Je vous assure qu'il n'y est pour rien.

Un éclair de colère pure zébra le regard mauve de Madame Yu:

-Comment oses-tu m'interrompre? N'en fais-tu déjà pas assez comme ça? Ca ne te suffit pas de te jouer de mon fils et de le ridiculiser? D'humilier la secte en s'infiltrant au Lotus Pier comme des voleurs et en rentrant dans un état pareil?

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle chassa d'un mouvement vif un brin d'herbe resté accroché dans les cheveux de Jiang Cheng qui gardait la tête basse et les lèvres pincées. Et quand elle eut frotté son épaule brunie de terre, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Wei Wuxian et pointa un index accusateur vers lui, lançant comme une prophétie déjà répétée mille fois:

-Un jour tu finiras par nous causer de véritables problèmes, des problèmes graves. Je l'ai toujours senti. Est-ce dans ce but que tu as entraîné Jiang Cheng avec toi pile la veille de votre départ pour le Cloud Recesses? Ne vis-tu donc que pour humilier cette famille?

-_Madame_.

Malgré lui, Wei Wuxian ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir rassuré quand Jiang Fengmian apparut à l'autre bout du long couloir et les rejoignit de son pas calme mais alerte: ils étaient sauvés. Les sourcils légèrement froncés comme il remarquait que Wei Wuxian se faisait réprimander, mais le visage toujours si doux et paisible, il demanda doucement:

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Il se passe que cet insolent entraîne encore _notre fils_ dans ses mauvaises idées, à savoir chasser le faisan au beau milieu de la nuit! (Elle lui adressa un regard de défi) Comment vas-tu le réprimander?

Jiang Fengmian observa les deux garçons penauds devant lui, s'attarda sur le léger sourire rassuré de Wei Wuxian et sourit tendrement à son tour tout en posant une main douce et protectrice sur son épaule:

-Allons, _Madame_, ce n'est donc rien de grave. Ils sont en sécurité et je suis sûr qu'_A_-Xian ne pensait pas à mal. (Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice tout en posant une deuxième main rassurante sur l'autre épaule du garçon, comme si, en se mettant ainsi derrière lui, il empêchait quiconque de lui faire du mal) N'est-ce pas?

Wei Wuxian hocha la tête, un large sourire soulagé sur les lèvres:

-Oui, Jiang _Jiu Jiu_.

-Brave garçon.

Il devait avouer qu'il était incroyablement rassuré et heureux de pouvoir toujours compter sur le soutien et la compréhension de Jiang Fengmian, lui qui avait toujours le temps de lui adresser un sourire, une parole encourageante et des… Wei Wusian écarquilla les yeux et, quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand il comprit ce qui était en train d'arriver, il était déjà trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié sur le côté, croisa le regard noir mais blessé de son frère, bouche-bée, tenta de dire quelque chose, de se dégager, mais Yu Ziyuan s'emporta soudain:

-Suis-je bête, ce n'est évidemment jamais de sa faute avec toi! Après tout, il est si parfait, pas vrai?

-_Madame_…

Le soupir de Jiang Fengmian était empli de lassitude: combien de fois avaient-ils déjà eu ce semblant de conversation? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile et non constructif d'en parler devant les garçons? Mais une fois de plus, sa colère et sa fougue prenaient le dessus:

-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un fils dont tu pourrais être fier, n'est-ce pas?

Chaque mot ressemblait à un coup qui aurait poussé Jiang Cheng à relever les épaules et à baisser la tête, muet et les bras ballants malgré ses poings serrés. Il ne parvenait pas à lever les yeux vers so père, et quand sa mère lui agrippa vivement l'épaule, il ne réagit pas, semblable à une poupée de chiffon qui brisait le coeur de Wei Wuxian:

-Réponds-moi. Regarde-le droit dans les yeux et réponds-moi, Jiang Fengmian: qui est donc ce garçon? Ne mériterait-il pas un peu de la reconnaissance que tu sembles si enclin à donner à un serviteur?

Un long silence tomba sur le couloir. Lourd, irrespirable, oppressant. Mais Jiang Fengmian ne répondit pas, se contenta de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir las: il lui avait pourtant déjà dit que c'était inutile de parler de ça devant eux, qu'elle devait lui en parler uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient en privé… Et en même temps… Il savait qu'il n'avait plus la force d'affronter la colère de son épouse et de devoir tenter de justifier ses choix. Il ne voulait que la paix dans cette maison, mais la colère et la rancoeur de Yu Ziyuan étaient encore plus fortes que sa lassitude. Alors, une fois de plus, il choisit de fuir:

-Allez vous coucher, les garçons: n'oubliez pas que vous vous levez tôt demain.

Il serra une dernière fois les épaules de Wei Wuxian, puis, il s'éloigna, passant devant Jiang Cheng sans lui adresser un regard. Tous purent presque entendre le coeur du garçon se briser, mais Madame Yu n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée qu'elle était à poursuivre son mari en haussant le ton pour continuer cette discussion qu'il continuait de fuir, encore des années après.

Restés seuls dans le couloir désormais silencieux, les deux garçons restèrent immobiles pendant une longue seconde. Puis, comme il observait les poings de son frère trembler, Wei Wuxian s'humecta les lèvres et effleura son épaule d'une main hésitante:

-Jiang Cheng, je…

Un claquement sec résonna quand sa main fut violemment repoussée. Choqué, Wei Wuxian recula d'un pas, et quand Jiang Cheng s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, il resta interdit une seconde avant de partir à sa suite:

-Jiang Cheng, attends! S'il te plaît, je suis désolé, attends! Il faut qu'on-…

-Laisse-moi!

La porte des appartements de Jiang Cheng lui claqua au nez, avec une telle violence que les parois en tremblèrent. Soufflé, Wei Wuxian hésita, debout devant la porte close. Mais quand, en tendant l'oreille, il entendit que son frère se laissait glisser sur le sol, il poussa un soupir et l'imita, certain qu'ils étaient dos à dos. Il choisit de soigneusement ignorer les reniflements discrets qui émanaient de la pièce et il commença doucement:

-Jiang Cheng, parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que…

-Quoi?! Tu ne penserais pas que mon propre père te choisirait une fois de plus et oserait me nier de la sorte?!

Le grognement était rauque, animal, sorti d'une gorge que Wei Wuxian savait serrée:

-Il ne t'a pas nié, tu sais qu'il déteste ces confrontations et ce genre de scène. Il voulait seulement nous écar-…

-C'est ma mère qu'il déteste! Ma mère et moi! (S'écria soudain son frère avec une voix qui lui serra le coeur. Puis, un petit rire mauvais s'éleva, bref, blessé et blessant) Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être meilleur que moi en tout. Tu es même un meilleur fils. Vivement que tu deviennes un meilleur chef de secte puisque je ne suis manifestement qu'un incapable.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. Il est juste moins sévère avec moi parce que je ne serai justement pas chef de secte, je n'aurai pas à porter les mêmes responsabilités que toi. Il veut juste te préparer au mieux et il n'ose certainement pas se relâcher avec toi.

Silence, un silence qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter:

-Crois-moi, il t'aime.

-Arrête de mentir pour me protéger, je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Je ne mens pas. Je suis certain qu'il ne sait juste pas comment l'exprimer.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y arrive avec toi?

-Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas les mêmes attentes pour nous. C'est simplement pour ça.

De nouveau ce silence, rompu par un murmure evanescent:

-J'aurais voulu ne jamais naître…

La douleur l'élança violemment et il ressentit la souffrance de son frère comme si c'était la sienne. Horrifié par ces paroles, Wei Wuxian se leva d'un bond, incapable de masquer l'horreur dans sa voix:

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille! Je te l'interdis!

-Pourtant ça aurait réglé bien des problèmes…

-Arrête! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!

-Mes parents ne se détesteraient pas, mon père pourrait t'aimer sans retenue,…

-Tu as pensé à _Shijie_?

Bref silence.

-Tu as pensé à moi?

Rien, aucune réponse. Alors, Wei Wuxian posa la main sur la paroi et souffla:

-Jiang Cheng, tu comptes énormément pour nous, et tu comptes énormément pour tes parents. Tu nous rends tous extrêmement fiers, tous sans exception. Tu es un excellent disciple, un frère exceptionnel et tu seras un incroyable chef de secte. Alors ne doute jamais de toi, de ta force ou de l'affection que ton entourage peut te porter. (Bref silence, comme pour laisser à son frère le temps d'assimiler ses paroles) Et ne dis jamais une chose pareille.

Long silence, si long que pendant un instant, il crut qu'il avait échoué. Mais comme il allait se détourner et trainer les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, la porte s'ouvrit, en silence, invitation muette. Les yeux rougis et les lèvres pincées, Jiang Cheng souffla:

-Ne dis rien… Entre, mais ne dis rien…

Wei Wuxian hocha la tête, promettant silencieusement de ne pas parler des larmes dans sa voix. Il entra et quand la porte se referma, les deux frères tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'un rassurant et encourageant, l'autre s'accrochant à son aîné comme à une bouée. Wei Wuxian tint promesse: il ne parla plus, ne dit rien même quand ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, comme quand ils étaient enfants et que l'un d'entre eux avait fait un cauchemar et se rassurait en rejoignant l'autre. Et quand Jiang Cheng se fut enfin endormi, Wei Wuxian fit une autre promesse, celle de toujours être là pour soutenir et protéger son frère.

Et ce quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu (haaaa le drama familial!) et je vous dis à demain pour la suite! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Resentment

Salut à vous! Voici le quatrième OS des Yunmeng Duo Days! Un peu moins d'action, un peu plus de réflexion dans ce texte, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Les thèmes du jour sont: Resentment (Loneliness - Memories - Guilt)

Sur ce, enjoy! :)

* * *

Après avoir lutté pendant de longues heures contre son insomnie, Jiang Cheng dut reconnaitre sa défaite et abandonna le combat en grognant. Il repoussa ses draps, se leva et entreprit de se changer: puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil, autant faire une de ces énièmes promenades nocturnes dans le Lotus Pier. Et au vu du silence quasi surnaturel qui régnait aux alentours, il pouvait deviner que la neige qui tombait depuis la veille ne s'était pas encore arrêtée. C'était comme si le repos la fuyait elle aussi.

Il se couvrit d'une longue cape supplémentaire et sortit sans un regard en arrière, sans une hésitation, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de nuit. Ce qui était en fait le cas.

Dès qu'il se retrouva dehors, un nuage blanc s'échappa de ses lèvres et un vent froid caressa son visage, terminant de le maintenir éveillé à coup sûr. Une épaisse couche de neige couvrait le Lotus Pier, se déposait sur le bois, crissait sous ses pieds comme il parcourait le ponton qui entourait ses appartements et l'emmenaient vers le lac gelé.

Ses pas ne faisaient presque aucun bruit, chaque son était étouffé, absorbé par la neige qui semblait ne vouloir lui laisser aucune distraction. Et pourtant, malgré cette ambiance si paisible, son coeur et son esprit semblaient incapables de se calmer.

Les images qu'il avait pensé fuir lui revinrent au compte gouttes, lentement, comme pour accentuer sa solitude. Il se souvenait soudain d'un hiver où il se tenait sur le ponton, comme il le faisait maintenant. Il se souvenait de lui en train de crier à son frère de revenir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas se faire étriper. Il se souvenait encore du rire lumineux de Wei Wuxian avant que la glace ne se rompe sous son poids et que les eaux du lac l'avalent.

Il avait presque l'impression de ressentir la même panique quand il s'était penché pour le rattraper, la même angoisse quand on l'avait vivement frictionné avant de l'emmitoufler de nombreuses couvertures, l'agacement mêlé de soulagement quand sa soeur s'en occupait avec tendresse et que Wei Wuxian le taquinait quant à son inquiétude.

Il entendait encore leurs rires d'enfants résonner autour de lui. Il avait presque l'impression que les silhouettes fantomatiques l'effleuraient en posant à côté de lui pour fuir des boules de neige ou des coups vengeurs. Il voyait son frère rouler dans la neige et éclater de rire, sa soeur les surveiller avec ce sourire si doux,… Ils paraissaient si réels que Jiang Cheng pouvait presque les toucher.

Mais quand il tendit la main, les silhouettes s'évanouirent et les rires résonnèrent encore quelques secondes avant de se taire.

Il était seul sur le ponton. Seul sur la neige qui étouffait tous les bruits et déposait un nouveau poids sur ses épaules. Et jamais plus il n'entendrait les rires de son frère et de sa soeur.

Seul, seul à jamais.

Le froid avait gelé le lac qui entourait le Lotus Pier, c'était un hiver comme on en avait rarement vu. Et pourtant, Jiang Cheng n'avait pas froid. Sa colère et son ressentiment lui brulaient encore le coeur. Les souvenirs, même les plus tendres, ne suffisaient pas à apaiser son esprit, ne faisaient que lui serrer la gorge et serrer les dents. Il avait très vite compris, et ce avant même que ce massacre n'ait lieu, que laisser cette rage le dominer était le meilleur moyen de survivre sans que la douleur et la peine ne le rende fou.

Alors il chassa les souvenirs doux. Laissa venir en flashes les images de ces nuits d'enfer. Revit le Lotus Pier en flammes, les corps sans vie de ses parents. Mais la douleur n'était pas assez forte, ne permettait pas à la colère de prendre le dessus. Il devait aller plus loin, aller chercher des souvenirs plus récents, plus sombres.

_-A-Cheng, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service._

Le sourire ému et si doux de sa soeur, rayonnante dans sa robe rouge, prête à épouser l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Le même sourire qui étirait ses lèvres quand elle lui avait tendu un nourrisson dans ses bras maladroits:

-_Dis bonjour à ton oncle, A-Ling._

Le rouge qui avait teint sa robe quand elle était tombée en avant, lui coupant le souffle à jamais sur un cri muet et laissant apercevoir le visage défait de son frère.

Ses ongles percèrent la chair, firent couler le sang sur la neige immaculée en gouttes carmin.

-_Tu n'as plus à me protéger. Renie-moi._

Jiang Cheng serra les poings et il de légers éclairs mauves crépitèrent sur sa peau:

-_Wei Wuxian_.

Ces cinq dernières années ne l'aidaient pas à accepter ce que son frère avait fait. Il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner d'avoir choisi les Wens plutôt que lui, d'avoir tué Jin Zixuan et d'avoir provoqué un tel bain de sang,…

D'avoir tué sa soeur, le soleil de sa vie, le dernier membre de sa famille.

-Espèce de sale traitre!

Son poing heurta le bois si fort que le bruit résonna autour de lui, se répercutant sur la glace à ses pieds. Mais la neige avait perdu sa teinte blanche, tout était devenu rouge autour de lui.

Comment avait-il osé les trahir de la sorte?!

Comment avait-il pu rendre Jin Ling orphelin?!

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille?!

Après toutes ces années, après avoir grandi ensemble, comment avait-il osé se retourner contre eux?! Contre son propre frère?! Contre sa propre soeur?!

-Pauvre crétin!

Tout aurait pu se passer autrement, tout aurait pu bien se terminer après qu'ils soient revenus au Lotus Pier, après que les Wens soient tombés. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux et en paix, mais non! Le grand Wei Wuxian, le grand _Yiling Patriarch_ ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce bonheur simple! Il devait _absolument_ n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se mettre en danger! Lui et toute la secte! Une fois de plus!

Encore une fois, cet imbécile n'avait pas réussi à décoder les discours des autres, n'avait pas pu lire les implicites dans l'air. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer au héros en choisissant de protéger les survivants de la secte qui leur avait tout pris! Il avait choisi de répondre à Jin Guangshan, de hausser le ton, de se montrer insolent alors que le plus sûr était de fermer les yeux sur ces mauvais traitements et de faire profil bas. S'opposer ainsi était tout bonnement stupide, mettait de nouveau leur secte en péril alors qu'ils parvenaient à peine à la remettre debout, à soigner leurs plaies… Alors qu'ils étaient si vulnérables.

Alors que le nouveau chef était le plus jeune de tous, celui dont on riait sur un ton suffisant quand il énonçait des arguments jugés enfantins.

Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de se taire, de baisser la tête et de serrer les poings! Jiang Cheng y était bien arrivé, lui!

Mais non, Wei Wuxian devait toujours prendre des risques inutiles pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, et ce même aux dépends de sa propre famille! Quelle idée stupide de toujours laisser parler son coeur plutôt que la raison! Quelle idée stupide de toujours se mettre en danger et d'entrainer les autres avec lui dans sa chute!

Les poings de Jiang Cheng tremblaient de colère sans qu'il parvienne à les en empêcher. La haine et le ressentiment le maintenaient éveillé, attisaient les reproches qu'il répétait sans cesse. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?!

Mais ce qui le blessait le plus, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et ce qui le rendait fou de rage, ce n'était pas l'incapacité de son frère à la fermer. C'était qu'il l'avait trahi. Il avait choisi de protéger les Wens plutôt que de rester à ses côtés. Wei Wuxian avait préféré se faire bannir de la secte et de la famille et abandonner son frère… Alors qu'il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour lui et de toujours le soutenir:

-_Twin Prides_, mon oeil!

Wei Wuxian avait trahi la secte. Il avait trahi leur famille. Il avait trahi son frère. Il l'avait abandonné, l'avait laissé seul face aux autres chefs de clans qui ne le prenaient pas au sérieux et qui le savaient vulnérable, pas manipulable mais malléable, prêt à accepter toutes les humiliations pour protéger sa secte et l'héritage de ses parents. Il l'avait laissé seul face à la pire des décisions:

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, ordure!

Wei Wuxian avait tué sa soeur, rendu son neveu orphelin, brisé sa famille: il était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Et Jiang Cheng le haïssait pour ça.

Mais comme toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il se laisser aveugler par la haine, il eut l'impression qu'une main douce effleurait sa joue, lui ouvrait les yeux alors qu'un éclair de lucidité éclaircissait sa vue rougie par la colère. Alors, comme à chaque fois une petite voix au fond de lui le força à accepter ce qu'il pensait vraiment. À être honnête avec lui-même.

-_A-Cheng, il y a des mots qu'il ne faut pas dire à la légère._

Il était en colère.

Mais seule une maigre partie de cette colère était dirigée vers Wei Wuxian.

Le reste… Le reste, c'était de la colère envers lui-même.

Jiang Cheng réalisa une fois de plus que Wei Wuxian l'avait battu. Il avait fait ce que Jiang Fengmian aurait fait. Il avait suivi son coeur et sa conscience plutôt que de s'écraser pour tenter d'être épargné par un monde trop cruel qui l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir. Il avait refusé de courber l'échine face à l'injustice. Il avait été fidèle à lui-même, fidèle à sa secte et à sa devise: il avait tenté de réaliser l'impossible, et ce même si cela voulait dire se condamner à jamais.

Même sur ce point, Wei Wuxian avait été meilleur que lui.

-_Si tu fais de tels reproches, ça veut dire que tu ne comprends pas la devise de la secte._

Jiang Cheng dut s'appuyer à la rambarde glacée pour éviter de tomber à genoux quand la culpabilité le prit à la gorge et qu'une violente nausée le faisait trébucher.

_Il_ s'était tu. _Il_ n'avait pas pu tenir tête à ces adultes manipulateurs et intéressés. _Il_ n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre le parti de son frère. _Il_ n'avait pas réussi à tendre vers l'impossible. _Il_ avait été faible, impressionable, et _il_ était celui qui avait trahi son frère en ne le soutenant pas, en choisissant de protéger la secte et de se protéger lui-même. _Il_ avait trahi Wei Wuxian mais aussi sa soeur et surtout la mémoire de ses parents. En abandonnant son frère, en le reniant comme il le lui avait demandé, il était devenu le monstre qu'il cherchait à voir dans le souvenir de Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons, restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Tout devenait flou autour de lui.

Il aurait dû rester avec son frère. Il aurait dû le soutenir jusqu'au bout, quitte à tomber avec lui. Au moins, il serait tombé avec honneur. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à vivre seul avec cette culpabilité infernale.

Une fois de plus, la tentation d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute effleura son esprit, mais la soudaine pensée de son neveu l'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, pas alors qu'il n'avait plus que lui du côté de sa mère.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. La culpabilité allait le rendre fou, allait finir par le tuer s'il ne la faisait pas taire, s'il ne la chassait pas. Alors, il se força à la repousser. À se mentir à lui-même. À laisser le ressentiment prendre sa place dans son coeur et à préserver sa santé mentale. Sans cette colère, la culpabilité l'aurait déjà poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Haïr Wei Wuxian était tellement plus simple que d'accepter que celui qu'il haïssait vraiment n'était autre que lui-même.

Comme il reprenait son souffle et se relevait, une petite main saisit son vêtement:

-_Jiu Jiu…_

Jiang Cheng tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux quand il se retourna et croisa le regard ensommeillé de son neveu:

-_A_-Ling, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu vas attraper la mort!

Il le souleva vivement dans ses bras et l'enfouit dans sa longue cape d'hiver en grommelant:

-Quelle idée de sortir dans le froid habillé comme ça! Ta nourrice va m'entendre!

Jin Ling secoua la tête et, presque instinctivement, passa les doigts dans les mèches sombres de son oncle, un geste qui le rassurait depuis cinq ans déjà:

-Je suis sorti tout seul, elle sait pas que je suis là. (Puis, avec un léger hoquet bravement contenu) J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Silence empli de sous-entendus, silence à la fois douloureux et ému. Jiang Cheng savait qu'_A_-Ling faisait souvent des cauchemars, que les blessures causées par la mort de ses parents et par les remarques cruelles des enfants du Lotus Pier et de la Koi Tower le hantaient. Et il savait aussi que son nom était toujours le premier sur les lèvres de son neveu quand il cherchait à être rassuré. Alors, Jiang Cheng soupira pour la forme:

-Tu as déjà cinq ans, il es temps que tu gères tes cauchemars tout seul. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te rassurer quand tu auras peur.

-J'ai pas peur.

-Ha non?

Mais comme le petit garçon enlaçait son cou de ses bras et se collait contre lui, la façade de distance glacée fondit, et la culpabilité disparut, enfermée jusqu'à la nuit suivante, noyée par une vague d'amour et d'émotion. Passant une main chaleureuse dans le dos de son neveu, Jiang Cheng lança sur un ton neutre:

-C'est peut-être le moment d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter quand ni moi ni ton oncle Yao ne seront là pour te rassurer. Un chien spirituel peut-être?

Les yeux de Jin Ling s'illuminèrent et il se redressa dans ses bras, la voix tremblante d'excitation:

-Vraiment?! Un vrai chien?!

Jiang Cheng refusait de le montrer mais il était ravi de son effet. Ravi de voir que son neveu partageait déjà sa passion. Il devrait parler de ce cadeau avec Jin Guangyao, mais il était certain que le chef de la secte Jin accepterait, était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son neveu et futur successeur. En fait, il détestait le reconnaître, mais celui qui avait lancé l'idée en premier n'était nulle autre que le chef de la secte Jin. C'était là que Jiang Cheng avait compris que, même après autant d'années, l'idée d'avoir des chiens au sein du Lotus Pier ne l'avait pas effleuré. Après tout, Wei Wuxian en avait si peur…

Il se secoua, chassa les souvenirs douloureux et s'accrocha à la colère. Alors, il fit mine de grommeler et chassa les flocons déposés dans les cheveux du garçon:

-Seulement si tu arrêtes de me réveiller la nuit.

Un air intrigué se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant:

-Mais, _Jiu Jiu_… Tu ne dors jamais quand je t'appelle…

Silence, accentué par l'arrêt soudain de son oncle. Et comme il voyait sa mâchoire se serrer, Jin Ling souffla comme pour partager un secret:

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu fais aussi des cauchemars?

Jiang Cheng pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux vers son neveu: perspicace, trop perspicace même. Peut-être son ton fut-il plus mordant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu quand il répondit, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher quand il était ainsi sur la défensive:

-Bien sûr que non. Quelle idée stupide.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en faisait toutes les nuits, ne pouvait pas accepter de se montrer vulnérable. Et tant pis pour cette lueur blessée dans le regard de Jin Ling. Jiang Cheng ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir avant de dire sur un ton un peu moins sec:

-Allons, arrête de raconter des bêtises et parle-moi plutôt de ce cauchemar.

Changer de sujet, noyer le poisson. Et compter sur sa colère pour continuer de le maintenir debout, de le faire avancer.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, quand il se fut allongé à ses côtés en grommelant pour la forme et quand _A_-Ling, une main serrant celle de son oncle, une bourrasque glacée fit trembler les flocons blancs.

Mais la neige continua de tomber, effaçant les pas laissés sur le ponton comme la colère qui refoulait des souvenirs trop doux.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu! Haa si seulement Jiang Cheng pouvait simplement parler sans devenir aussi agressif/être autant sur la défensive, pauvre petit Jin Ling qui n'a rien demandé ;-; Enfin, c'est la vie... On se retrouve demain pour le cinquième OS! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 - It's too late

Bien le bonjour! On se retrouve pour le cinquième OS de l'événement! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Les thèmes de cet OS sont: It's too late (Death - Missing - Choices)

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

La fin était proche, Wei Wuxian le sentait.

Il entendait à peine le bruit de ses pas hésitants sous la pluie, refusait de sentir la douleur causée par l'engourdissement de ses membres et de son esprit. Il devait continuer d'avancer, d'avancer et d'aller sauver Wen Qing et Wen Ning. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il avait déjà trop souvent laissé sa famille derrière lui.

Il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir, avait cru pouvoir maîtriser le pouvoir du _Stygian Tiger Seal_, avait cru pouvoir vivre en paix avec les innocents survivants de la secte Wen,… Mais il avait enfin compris que ce n'était qu'une désillusion.

Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Son poing se serra sur la flute sombre qui ne le quittait plus tandis que les ombres devant lui bougeaient comme au ralenti. Le sang pulsait bruyamment dans ses oreilles, le monde n'était que cendre et sang, et toujours, les mêmes phrases qui revenaient:

-_Désolée et… Merci. _

La main de Wen Qing qui quittait son épaule, le doux sourire résigné de Wen Ning,… Tous ces souvenirs, ces sensations proches, le rendaient malade. Malgré ses jambes fébriles et la douleur qui enflait dans sa tête, Wei Wuxian accéléra le pas. Il devait aller les sauver, les protéger. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser encore souffrir par sa faute. Wen Ning n'avait rien demandé, n'avait pas choisi de devenir un véritable mort-vivant. Wen Qing l'avait tiré de tant de mauvais pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser mourir pour lui.

Il devait les sauver, se racheter, assumer son choix.

Une autre voix, plus lointaine, chassa celle de Wen Qing, et un visage ensanglanté lui apparut parmi les ombres qui l'entouraient:

-_A-Li t'attends encore…_

Wei Wuxian l'avait tué. Il avait tué l'époux de sa soeur, lui avait brisé le coeur. Il l'avait condamnée au chagrin éternel et à la maternité solitaire. Il avait privé son propre neveu de son père. Il était celui qui avait causé tout ça. Il semait la mort et le désespoir derrière lui. Jiang Yanli devait le détester, elle devait maudire son nom.

A cette idée, il grimaça et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tout plutôt que de laisser d'autres larmes glisser sur ses joues. Seule la pluie noyait son visage, trempait ses vêtements et ses cheveux comme il avançait d'un pas lourd.

Madame Yu avait eu raison. Elle avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance d'être heureux.

Il était destiné à être seul.

Après tout, il avait choisi d'être seul.

Il avait choisi de protéger ceux qui les avaient sauvés, son frère et lui. Il avait choisi de prendre leur parti, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, sa conscience n'aurait jamais été tranquille.

Il avait choisi d'abandonner Jiang Cheng pour ne pas le mettre en danger une fois de plus.

Oui, après tout, son frère avait déjà assez souffert de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ridiculiser et d'isoler la secte. Il devait partir, les laisser en sécurité et attirer le danger à lui. Combiner son envie de justice et celle de protéger son frère.

Wei Wuxian trébucha sur le sol trempé, mais les souvenirs lui revenaient encore, toujours plus douloureux:

-_Tu seras le chef de la secte, et je serai ton bras droit! Je serai là pour te soutenir!_

Oh comme il avait voulu tenir cette promesse… Comme la lueur rassurée dans les yeux de Jiang Cheng l'avait ému. Il pensait réellement pouvoir toujours être aux côtés de son frère, avait toujours voulu le protéger et le défendre. Mais quand Wei Wuxian avait compris que rester à Yunmeng signifiait mettre la secte et son ami en danger, il avait compris qu'il devrait lui briser le coeur pour le maintenir en vie.

Les autres sectes étaient décidée depuis le début: ils avaient tous désigné Wei Wuxian comme l'ennemi à abattre dès qu'ils avaient eu envie de posséder son pouvoir. Et personne ne pouvait leur tenir tête, encore moins la secte Jiang qui peinait à se relever. Encore moins Jiang Cheng et ses incertitudes.

Wei Wuxian ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir tête aux autres, encore moins à Jin Guangshan et à sa fâcheuse tendance à humilier ceux qui étaient moins puissants que lui. Jiang Cheng n'avait pas dû représenter un véritable challenge pour lui qui jouait à ce petit jeu d'intimidation depuis des années. Après tout, il était encore si jeune, si impressionable, avait si peur de ne pas être digne de sa secte et de l'héritage de feu ses parents. Jin Guangshan avait réellement dû voir ça comme du pain béni, de quoi atteindre son but sans aucun problème. Après tout, quel chef de secte, même si jeune, serait assez fou pour lui tenir tête et mettre sa secte encore si faible en danger?

Wei Wuxian serra les poings à cette idée. Il était prêt à tout subir, à tout supporter comme humiliation, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter même cette idée. D'imaginer son frère ainsi, réduit au silence, les poings serrés et la tête basse pour masquer sa honte et son hésitation. Wei Wuxian serra les dents si fort qu'elles en grincèrent: il ne pourrait jamais le pardonner à Jin Guangshan, ni aux autres qui n'étaient pas intervenus.

Il n'avait plus pu venir aux réunions: ce genre de situation le rendait fou, lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, de hausser le ton, de leur tenir tête. De refuser de les laisser humilier son frère. Mais Jiang Cheng avait à chaque fois écarquillé des yeux horrifiés avant de grincer des dents et de le forcer à se rassoir tandis qu'il s'excusait pour lui et au nom de sa secte. Le protéger verbalement n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, et Wei Wuxian l'avait rapidement compris.

Le monde avait déjà décidé de faire de lui un monstre, un ennemi potentiel qui ne savait pas se contrôler, et ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait résister face à de tels simulacres de réunions. Tous savaient que les deux frères étaient très proches et que jamais Wei Wuxian ne tolèrerait de tels affronts. Et tous savaient que Jiang Cheng ne pourrait cautionner l'attitude agressive de son frère. Ils avaient tout prévu, et il avait failli se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Mais Wei Wuxian avait rapidement compris leur stratagème honteux. Et il avait alors compris qu'il ne pouvait plus assister aux réunions avec son frère… Mais surtout, qu'il ne pouvait plus rester à ses côtés. Que rester signifiait prendre un nouveau risque. Or, Jiang Cheng avait déjà assez souffert, trop souffert. Wei Wuxian ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste et de rester avec lui. Il avait dû briser la promesse qui leur tenait tant à coeur pour le protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Jiang Cheng refusait de le montrer, mais son nouveau rôle le rendait anxieux, inquiet. Il avait toujours peur de ne pas être assez mature, assez responsable,… De ne pas être à la hauteur du souhait de ses parents. Et comme une rivalité fraternelle avait toujours fait partie de leur vie, Wei Wuxian avait vite compris que son frère ne supporterait pas d'entendre ce genre de choses. Il ne supporterait pas d'être considéré comme un enfant par les autres chefs de secte, ne supporterait pas que son frère lui donne encore des conseils.

Non, Wei Wuxian n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il voulait le protéger en s'éloignant, et ce, même si ça le rendait malade.

Il avait dû faire un premier choix pour sauver son frère et sa réputation. Après tout, il avait promis à Madame Yu de tout faire pour le protéger.

Et il n'en était pas à son premier sacrifice.

Wei Wuxian porta la main à sa poitrine, là où son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Là où une cicatrice continuait de bruler mais où aucun_ golden core_ ne rayonnerait jamais plus.

Il avait fait ce choix sans hésiter, avait sacrifié son golden core sans une hésitation. Il avait aussi quitté la secte sans se retourner, certain que, même douloureuse, cette décision devait absolument être prise. Le troisième choix, le plus dur, continuait de le hanter.

Il voyait encore son frère, debout dans cette grotte, les yeux cernés et un ton à la fois désespéré et furieux résonnant autour d'eux:

-_Tu ne peux même pas te protéger toi-même! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes de leur sort?_

_-Jiang Cheng! Fais attention à ce que tu dis! N'oublie pas qu'ils nous ont sauvés et qu'ils nous ont permis d'offrir des funérailles décentes à Jiang _Jiu Jiu _et à Madame Yu!_

Wei Wuxian n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait été et était encore déchiré entre sa famille et ces innocents à qui il devait la vie. Il comprenait la souffrance de son frère, voulait simplement qu'ils rentrent, bras dessus bras dessous, au Lotus Pier, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser les Wens survivants seuls et de les livrer à la secte Jin. Il comprenait l'égoïsme de Jiang Cheng, un égoïsme causé par une peur qu'il voulait masquer, un égoïsme causé par sa situation plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle son frère et lui se trouvaient. Il comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Il avait vu son frère serrer les poings, et des éclairs zébraient son regard quand il avait répondu:

-_Oui, ils nous ont aidés! Mais ils sont maintenant les cibles du monde entier! Et tous ceux qui les défendent seront considérés comme des ennemis!_

Wei Wuxian savait que Jiang Cheng voulait le pousser à rentrer, lui tendre la main et le ramener avec lui au Lotus Pier sans qu'il n'ait aucun regret. Il savait qu'il méprisait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais il voulait absolument sauver son ami déchu. Tant pis pour ceux qui les avaient jadis aidés, tant pis pour leur idéal: sa priorité était de sauver son frère des autres sectes.

Mais Wei Wuxian savait qu'il ne pouvait plus être sauvé.

Et il n'avait pas pu supporter le mépris rageur dans la voix de Jiang Cheng. N'avait pas supporté de l'entendre parler comme ces autres chefs, de répéter leurs discours et ce même pour tenter de survivre.

-_Ils n'ont pas participé aux massacres! Au contraire, ils ont sauvé beaucoup de vies! Et tu le sais!_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça change?! Ce sont des Wens!_

Son poing avait heurté le visage de Jiang Cheng avec une telle force que ses articulations lui avaient fait mal pendant encore plusieurs jours. Le regard trahi et choqué mais surtout enragé de son frère lui avait fait aussi mal qu'un coup, mais il n'avait pu le laisser parler ainsi. N'avait pas pu le laisser continuer d'imiter ces monstres et renier les enseignements si précieux de son père:

-_Jiang Cheng, ton père nous a appris à être justes et à tenter l'impossible_.

Wei Wuxian savait que c'était un coup bas. Il savait à quel point parler de cette devise et de son père blesserait Jiang Cheng au plus profond de son âme. Mais si son frère refusait de le laisser partir… S'il parlait ainsi… Wei Wuxian devait absolument le forcer à redevenir lui-même mais aussi à l'abandonner. S'il le reniait, Jiang Cheng pourrait continuer d'être le jeune homme vertueux qu'il était: il n'aurait plus à tenir le même discours que les autres chefs.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas trahir sa conscience…

La douleur et la rancoeur avaient assombri le regard de son frère quand il avait laissé échapper un rire sans joie:

-_C'est vrai. Tu te souviens des mots de mon père et tu appliques parfaitement la devise de la secte. Tu t'en souviens mieux que moi! Tout le monde s'en souvient mieux que moi! Mais est-ce que tu sais qu'une fois que tu n'es plus de leur côté, tu n'es plus un héros talentueux! Si tu hausses la voix, tu es un fou dangereux, cruel et mauvais!_ (Le poing de Jiang Cheng avait agrippé son vêtement) _Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de jouer au juste si tu es seul?! Tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça?! Personne ne l'a jamais fait! _

-_Alors je serai le premier! Je leur tiendrai tête et je m'en sortirai!_

-_Wei Wuxian. Est-ce que je dois vraiment te le dire pour que tu comprennes?_

Oh la douleur enragée dans sa voix… Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour céder face à l'horreur blessée sur le visage de son frère. Trop tard pour lui dire qu'il avait compris depuis le début et que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps:

-_Si tu continues de protéger ces gens, alors je ne peux plus te protéger!_

Wei Wuxian avait prié pour ne jamais avoir à le dire à voix haute, avait prié pour que Jiang Cheng l'abandonne de lui même et qu'il n'ait pas à le trahir:

-_Alors ne me protège plus… Bannis-moi._ *

Il avait presque pu entendre le coeur de son frère se briser quand il avait écarquillé les yeux:

-_Quoi…_

_-Dis à tout le monde que je suis un traitre, que je suis un membre déchu. Quoi que je fasse à present, la secte ne sera pas impliquée. _

Wei Wuxian s'arrêta, laissa la pluie glisser sur son visage et se mêler à ses larmes quand il leva la tête et ferma les yeux.

Comme il regrettait le passé, l'enfance innocente, le séjour à Gusu,… Le Lotus Pier lui manquait, la soupe de Jiang Yanli lui manquait. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir sourire à nouveau, priait pour pouvoir de nouveau joyeusement se chamailler avec Jiang Cheng. Même les réprimandes de Madame Yu étaient préférables à l'horreur qu'il était en train de vivre. Les doux jours d'enfance à Yunmeng lui manquaient tellement que des larmes lui serraient la gorge.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'avait plus le choix. Au moins, maintenant, Jiang Cheng était en sécurité. Les autres chefs ne se serviraient plus de l'attitude de Wei Wuxian pour tenter de manipuler son frère. Jiang Cheng était hors de danger, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, peu importe les sacrifices qu'il avait pu faire pour en arriver là.

C'était trop tard… Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Wei Wuxian rouvrit les yeux et un éclair rouge zébra ses pupilles quand il serra les poings et se remit en route.

Il allait mourir là-bas.

Mais pas sans entraîner les nouveaux monstres avec lui dans sa chute.

* * *

*Dans l'OS précédent j'ai utilisé une autre traduction ("Renie-moi"): je trouvais les deux très fortes alors je profite de l'occasion pour placer les deux :)

Et voilà! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu! Tant de drama c'est terrible! D: Avec un peu de chance le suivant le sera moins (non, enfin si un peu)! Je vous dis à demain pour la suite! :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Pride

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un sixième OS centré sur la relation fraternelle entre WWX et JC :)

Les thèmes du jour: Pride (Words Unspoken - Lotus - Golden Core)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce texte! :D

* * *

Ils échangèrent un regard, empli de paroles silencieuses et d'émotion palpable bien que dissimulée du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis, Wei Wuxian hocha la tête et Jiang Cheng fit claquer Zidian devant lui, abattant le drapeau noir et doré des Wens qui couvrait les murs extérieurs du Lotus Pier.

Ce fut comme si un même soupir avait franchi les lèvres de tous les gens, disciples ou non, qui étaient postés derrière eux. Un soupir empli de soulagement et de satisfaction. Un soupir qui se transforma bien vite en un même cri de victoire qui fit trembler le bois sous leurs pieds. Et même s'ils auraient voulu pousser la même exclamation, attirer des proches dans une étreinte ravie, les deux frères se contentèrent d'échanger un nouveau regard encore légèrement triste. Mais ils sourirent, et Wei Wuxian souffla, se rapprochant pour se faire entendre parmi les cris et passant un bras encourageant autour des épaules de son frère:

-Tu l'as fait.

Jiang Cheng sentit une vague de douce chaleur lui serrer le coeur, mais il se devait d'être honnête, et ce même s'il aurait pu pouvoir dire que c'était sa victoire. Après tout, ils étaient les Twin Prides de Yunmeng: il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver sans lui. Alors, il mima le geste de son frère et répondit:

-_Nous_ l'avons fait.

Une lueur émue éclaira le regard étrangement fatigué de Wei Wuxian, et leur étreinte se resserra un instant, le temps de transmettre remerciements et encouragements silencieux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, bercés par les exclamations de joie derrière eux, face aux murs du Lotus Pier enfin repris, puis, d'un même pas, sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de le dire, ils franchirent la haute porte.

Ils étaient enfin de retour chez eux.

Cette guerre avait définitivement tué les enfants qui avaient dû fuir le Lotus Pier en flammes, elle avait brisé quelque chose en eux qui ne pourrait jamais être complètement réparé, ils le voyaient tous les deux dans les yeux de l'autre. Wei Wuxian savait que la douleur et le deuil continuaient de hanter son frère, qu'un nouveau poids, une nouvelle responsabilité, s'était déposé sur ses épaules. Et la colère qui avait stagné dans son coeur avait éclos, une manière de se protéger du monde trop cruel qui les entourait. De son côté, Jiang Cheng observait son frère du coin de l'oeil, légèrement mal à l'aise, inquiet.

Quand Wei Wuxian avait été capturé par les Wens, quand il avait disparu sans laisser de traces et sans donner de nouvelles pendant des mois, Jiang Cheng avait imaginé le pire pendant un instant. Pendant une folle seconde, il avait cru que son frère l'avait laissé. Qu'il était…

Il se secoua mentalement: non, il refusait de même le penser.

Il avait imaginé le pire le temps d'un soupir. Mais il n'avait pas pu y croire. Avait refusé d'y croire.

Jiang Cheng l'avait cherché, avait retourné ciel et terre pour le retrouver quand il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille ou en réunion militaire. Puis, Wei Wuxian était reparu, et le soulagement avait envahi son coeur quand il avait posé les yeux sur son frère. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lui qui avait toujours repoussé les étreintes débordantes d'affection de son frère, lui qui avait passé la majorité de son temps à lever les yeux au ciel, il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait serré contre lui. De toutes ses forces.

Mais Jiang Cheng avait compris que quelque chose avait changé, s'était brisé.

Wei Wuxian n'avait pas levé les bras avant trois longues secondes, il s'était même tendu, comme s'il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette marque d'affection. Lui qui avait toujours été le premier à exprimer ses émotions avait semblé hésitant.

Alors, Jiang Cheng avait compris, avait remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux, avait cherché sans pouvoir la retrouver cette étincelle dans son regard gris soudain sombre,… Il avait su que quelque chose clochait mais aussi que jamais son frère ne lui en parlerait. Il voulait le protéger de quelque chose, voulait garder ce poids pour lui quitte à être écrasé par ce qu'il cachait. Il voulait se taire pour ne pas le préoccuper d'avantage. Et malgré tout, Jiang Cheng lui en voulait.

Pourtant, il refusait de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres:

-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Après tout… Oui… Il avait aussi des choses qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, partager à son frère. Sans doute que, comme lui, Wei Wuxian ne pouvait parler de ce qu'il avait vécu parce que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Mais était-ce de la fierté? Jiang Cheng ne projetait-il pas sa propre expérience sur son frère? Ne tentait-il pas de se convaincre qu'il faisait mieux de garder tous ces mots pour lui?

Il détestait penser à ça. Détestait réaliser que, contrairement à lui, Wei Wuxian n'avait pas cette même fierté mal placée. Il était fier, mais il savait comment utiliser cette qualité qui pouvait bien vite se transformer en défaut. Sa fierté à lui était mauvaise. Elle lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchait de laisser échapper des mots pourtant si importants, de manifester certains sentiments envers son frère et ami.

Et elle ne lui permettait pas de parler de ce qui était arrivé après leur fuite. Elle refusait que Jiang Cheng explique qu'il avait été repris par les Wens non pas parce qu'il tentait de retourner au Lotus Pier, mais parce qu'il s'était interposé pour sauver Wei Wuxian. Alors qu'il avait cru que la colère et la douleur l'empêcheraient d'agir, quand il avait vu les hommes vêtus de blanc et de rouge se rapprocher de son frère, il avait agi par instinct.

Il ne pouvait pas voir un autre membre de sa famille mourir.

Il ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourir.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment, et il ne pouvait pas parler des horreurs qu'il avait dû subir par la suite. Ne pouvait pas parler du fouet, de la perte si douloureuse de son _golden core_. Sa fierté ne le lui permettait pas. Mais que lui ne parle pas de ses problèmes à Wei Wuxian était une chose, l'inverse en était une autre. Au fond de lui, il était déçu et blessé que son frère ne se confie pas, ne lui parle pas de ses tracas, de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, de ses yeux fatigués et de son visage amaigri et de plus en plus pâle.

Jiang Cheng fronça les sourcils et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en un mouvement légèrement rageur, s'attirant un regard attentif de la part de Wei Wuxian:

-Tout va bien?

Ils étaient maintenant seuls, loin de la foule qui continuait de se répandre dans le Lotus Pier, et ils se trouvaient devant la porte qui menait à la grande salle. Celle où ils avaient partagé tant de repas, où ils avaient passé tant de temps. C'était comme si leurs pas les avaient naturellement menés là. Jiang Cheng se contenta de hausser les épaules et de grogner:

-Bien sûr que ça va.

Wei Wuxian sourit doucement mais ne répondit pas, ne lança pas de pique ou de blague concernant l'air tracassé de son frère. Il savait que sa fierté déjà problématique car teintée de manque de confiance en soi s'était exacerbée avec l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de passer une main distraite sur sa poitrine, comme pour vérifier une fois encore que le transfert s'était bien passé et que Jiang Cheng était désormais de nouveau complet et en sécurité.

Non… Il ne disait plus rien… De parlerait pas de ces sacrifices, de ses choix, de cette nouvelle manière si sombre de continuer de pratiquer la cultivation. Il ne parlerait pas du Burial Mounds, ne parlerait pas de ses nuits sans sommeil, des voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête, du visage blessé de Jiang Fengmian et des dernières paroles de Madame Yu:

-_Wei Ying, écoute-moi bien. Protège Jiang Cheng. Protège-le de ta vie. Est-ce que tu m'entends?_

Il posa la main sur une colonne et la caressa lentement, presque avec tendresse:

-_Ne vous en faites pas, Yu _Furen_. Jiang Cheng est en sécurité et je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien._

Wei Wuxian veillerait personnellement à ce que son frère soit en sécurité. Il était prêt à tout plutôt que de le laisser souffrir encore d'avantage. Il avait déjà tant donné, un peu plus ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Mais il n'en parlerait pas, ne rajouterait pas ce poids sur les épaules de Jiang Cheng. Non, il devait se taire, ne pas parler de ses sacrifices, de sa souffrance et de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il sentait que son frère ne lui disait pas tout non plus. Wei Wuxian ne le forcerait pas, il continuerait de le soutenir et d'être là pour lui, mais il n'allait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Ils avançaient tous les deux dans la grande salle, foulaient le sol de leurs pieds avec autant de douceur que possible. Toujours dans un étrange silence qui leur serrait le coeur. Jiang Cheng s'arrêta devant un étendard long noir marqué d'un soleil doré, et même si ses poings se mettaient à trembler, il parvint à se forcer à souffler, à rester calme et dans une attitude de recueillement. Alors, il leva la main, agrippa le tissu et l'arracha d'un mouvement vif, révélant un lotus mauve qui les apaisa et les attrista en même temps.

Le symbole de la secte se dressait toujours sur le bois de la salle, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de veiller sur le Lotus Pier, et ce, même en l'absence de ses protecteurs. Tous deux restèrent un long moment à contempler l'étendard, puis, Wei Wuxian souffla, comme s'il avait peur de troubler le silence:

-Nous allons rebâtir le Lotus Pier. Tu vas voir, on va le remettre sur pied et tout sera comme avant, si pas mieux.

Jiang Cheng hocha lentement la tête et il passa doucement la main sur le tissu mauve, comme si une vague de souvenirs déferlait en lui et l'empêchait de répondre tant que sa gorge était si serrée. Puis, après quelques secondes, après que Wei Wuxian ait posé une main réconfortante sur son bras, il se dégagea:

-Nous commencerons les travaux au plus vite. Il faut pouvoir recevoir _A-Jie_ quand elle arrivera.

Wei Wuxian se força à sourire et hocha la tête avant d'emboiter le pas à son frère. Il savait à quel point ça devait être difficile pour Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian resta simplement à ses côtés tandis qu'il observait la pièce, en silence, prêt à l'écouter, à le soutenir, à le serrer contre lui s'il le voulait.

Mais Jiang Cheng ne dit rien, ne souffla pas un mot.

Le soleil descendait dans la grande salle, teintait le bois d'une couleur chaude qui les fit frissonner pendant un instant. Mais comme les flammes dans leurs coeurs se taisaient, comme ils réalisaient que la guerre était terminée et qu'ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, ils se détendirent légèrement. Au fond, Wei Wuxian pensait savoir pourquoi ils restaient dans cette pièce. Ils espéraient encore entendre les pas de Jiang Fengmian et de Yu Ziyuan se rapprocher, le rire innocent de Jiang Yanli, les exclamations des disciples, le bruit paisible de l'eau le long des pontons,…

Ils attendaient de pouvoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Mais personne ne vint, personne sauf des disciples qui leur apportèrent des bols de soupe de lotus et de porc. Alors, avec un même soupir, ils renoncèrent et se contentèrent de se jeter un nouveau regard silencieux, empli pourtant de paroles qui ne demandaient qu'à être prononcées:

-_Je me suis laissé prendre pour te sauver. J'ai sacrifié mon _golden core_ pour toi parce que tu es mon frère et que je voulais te protéger. J'ai enduré mille souffrances pour toi, supporté mille coups de fouet, je serais mort pour toi et pour que tu vives._

_-Je t'ai offert mon _golden core_ pour te protéger, pour te rendre ce que tu avais si injustement perdu. J'ai fait tous les sacrifices pour toi mais je ne regrette rien parce que je peux te voir sourire, et c'est ma plus belle récompense._

Mais ils n'en dirent rien, se contentèrent de s'observer discrètement et de tenter de chasser cette impression de malaise qui naissait de leurs non-dits.

Assis face à face dans la grande salle, se lançant des boutades et répliquant avec autant d'entrain que possible malgré le léger malaise qui subsistait dans leurs coeurs, ils entreprirent de faire honneur à la soupe de lotus déposée en leur honneur sur les tables.

Et si tout semblait aller pour le mieux, s'ils riaient et se taquinaient comme au bon vieux temps, c'était comme si la soupe avait un gout un peu plus amer que dans leurs souvenirs…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! On se retrouve demain pour le dernier OS de ces Yunmeng Duo Days (déjà!) ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - Reconciliation

Bonjour à tous! Ca y est, c'est déjà la fin de cette semaine dédiée aux Twin Prides de Yunmeng! J'espère que ce dernier OS (plus long que les autres) vous plaira ^^

Les derniers thèmes sont: Reconciliation (Attempt the impossible)

Sur ce, enjoy! :)

* * *

Un cerf-volant s'élevait dans le ciel rougeoyant de Yunmeng, et Wei Wuxian ne put s'empêcher d'agripper la manche de Lan Wangji pour le lui désigner de la main:

-Regarde, Lan Zhan!

-Hm.

Répondit-il simplement en hochant la tête. Il ne laissait rien montrer, mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à son compagnon. Si bien que la légère lueur tendre dans ses yeux ne passa pas inaperç Wuxian sourit franchement et expliqua:

-On les utilisait pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Mais les enfants qui ne sont pas des disciples s'amusent aussi avec quand il y a assez de vent.

Il avait déjà raconté cette histoire des dizaines de fois, mais Lan Wangji continua de hocher la tête et de l'écouter avec attention. Et comme à chaque fois, son attitude patiente et ce regard doux serrèrent le coeur de Wei Wuxian comme il réalisait une fois de plus la chance qu'il avait d'avoir quelqu'un de si aimant à ses côtés.

Ils avaient traqué un _feral ghost_ dans les environs, et quand ils avaient compris qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de la ville marchande à proximité du Lotus Pier, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre pour flâner et se reposer. Et puis, Wei Wuxian savait qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour que son compagnon le comprenne, mais il avait été soudain envahi par une vague de nostalgie qui lui avait donné envie de se promener dans les rues illuminées de la ville bordée de canaux. Il avait craint un instant que la nostalgie ne se transforme en douleur, mais Lan Wangji était à ses côtés, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'il n'était plus seul face à ses démons.

Et en effet, la douce nostalgie se muait en véritable bonheur. Il était véritablement heureux d'être revenu ici. Et bientôt, bientôt le soleil serait couché et les lanternes seraient allumées. Alors, tout deviendrait réellement magique. Alors, il pourrait dire à Lan Wangji qu'il avait vu l'une des plus belles choses qu'on pouvait trouver à Yunmen-…

Un aboiement non loin (trop proche, bien trop proche!) fit courir des frissons horrifiés le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se dresser ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Il bondit dans les bras de son compagnon sans même s'en rendre compte, poussé uniquement par l'instinct et par sa peur panique qui avait pris le contrôle de ses mouvements:

-Lan Zhan! Sauve-moi! Sauve-moi, Lan Zhan! Ne le laisse pas me mordre!

Malgré la main rassurante que Lan Wangji passait dans son dos, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvât maintenant loin du sol, il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre à toute vitesse et ses mains de trembler. Sa phobie était telle que, même quand le monstre canin apparut et s'assit à une distance plus que raisonnable d'eux, la queue battant le sol avec bonheur, il ne parvint pas à desserrer les bras qui entouraient la nuque de son compagnon:

-Fais-le partir! Pitié, fais-le partir!

Un cercle de curieux s'était formé autour d'eux, mais Wei Wuxian n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il voulait juste que ce maudit chien disparaisse de sa vue et qu'il soit de nouveau en sécurité. Pourtant, quand une voix familière s'éleva en un cri outré, il ne put s'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux:

-Fairy! Fairy, reviens ici!

Fendant la foule, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux sombres apparut soudain face à eux. Le chien jappa en direction de son maître avant de de nouveau se tourner vers Lan Wangji et de l'homme qui continuait de trembler dans ses bras. Alors, le garçon les reconnut et il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur comme il croisait les bras:

-C'est fou comme dès qu'un chien entre dans l'équation tu perds absolument tout charisme!

Wei Wuxian aurait aimé pouvoir répondre avec une pique bien sentie, mais il ne put que claquer des dents et souffler d'une voix tremblante et de plus en plus pressante:

-Lan Zhan fais-le partir, s'il te plait, pitié fais-le s'en aller.

Ce fut comme si Fairy avait accompli une mission: dès que son maître reconnut les hommes qu'il avait retrouvé parmi la foule, il se leva, la queue toujours en mouvement, et il alla se glisser derrière les jambes de son propriétaire, les oreilles basses comme pour s'excuser d'avoir effrayé l'un d'entre eux. Ce ne fut que quand le chien fut assis et maintenu immobile par un simple ordre de son maître que Wei Wuxian accepta, bien qu'à contrecoeur, de descendre de son perchoir, non sans placer Lan Wangji comme rempart entre l'animal et lui. Alors, il osa s'exclamer d'une voix encore un peu tremblante:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu nous pourchasses comme ça?

Jin Ling fronça le nez et poussa un reniflement dédaigneux tandis que la foule se dispersait:

-Je ne vous pourchasses pas: c'est Fairy qui est parti à toute vitesse. Moi je me promenais juste avant de rentrer.

Wei Wuxian ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et la pression de ses mains sur la manche immaculée de Lan Wangji se fit un peu plus forte:

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ton oncle est avec toi?

-_Jiu Jiu_? Non, il est resté au Lotus Pier pour régler quelques affaires.

Wei Wuxian ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir soulagé. Même s'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre (ou plutôt: même si son frère avait enfin mis des mots sur ce qui l'avait blessé au point de le rendre fou de rage), il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de croiser Jiang Cheng. Même s'ils avaient fait un premier pas l'un vers l'autre et même si des choses avaient été éclaircies, il se sentait encore trop coupable. Ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir le regard devenu si sombre de son frère.

Il devait donc avouer que ne pas tomber sur Jiang Cheng le rassurait. Et ce même s'il savait que, un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient bien s'assoir face à face et parler. Crever l'abcès était un énorme pas en avant, mais il fallait continuer sur cette voie sous peine de laisser la plaie s'infecter à nouveau. C'étaient les non-dits et les silences qui avaient empoisonné leur relation, et Wei Wuxian savait qu'un jour, il faudrait bien qu'ils soient adultes et mettent fin à cette sensation de malaise.

Mais il était rassuré que ça ne soit pas aujourd'hui, au milieu d'une ville où il avait tant de bons souvenirs. Des souvenirs partagés avec son frère.

Alors, tentant d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler comme Fairy poussait un petit jappement, il demanda:

-Comment va-t-il?

Jin Ling haussa les épaules, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine:

-Comme à son habitude. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur et continue de râler pour rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus tranquille. Enfin, autant que possible.

Malgré le ton désintéressé et nonchalant du garçon, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il devait veiller sur son oncle sans que ce dernier ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Bon sang, eux aussi devaient prendre le temps de se parler, de s'ouvrir à l'autre. Si seulement Jiang Cheng cessait d'être aussi bourru et se contentait d'avouer à son neveu qu'il voulait le protéger, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui même s'il lui faisait confiance. Si seulement Jin Ling avait l'opportunité de dire calmement à son oncle qu'il comptait énormément pour lui et qu'il voulait le rendre fier.

Si seulement Jiang Cheng pouvait faire tomber les murs qui entouraient son coeur.

Mais Wei Wuxian n'en dit rien, se contenta de hocher la tête:

-Tant mieux. Tu pourras le saluer de notre part à tous les deux, pas vrai, Lan Zhan?

Lan Wangji hocha la tête, accompagnant son mouvement d'un éloquent "hm", et Wei Wuxian sourit, reconnaissant. Mais comme ils s'attendaient à pouvoir reprendre leur route, Jin Ling détourna le regard et passa une main distraite, comme s'il agissait par instinct, sur la tête de Fairy (qui ferma les yeux de bonheur) en hésitant soudain, cherchant ses mots

-Vous… Tu pourrais venir pour… Pour le lui dire toi-même… Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir, et puis comme ça vous pourriez… Enfin, vous pourriez peut-être parler. (Il se secoua et leva la tête) Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de son tempérament. Quitte à ce qu'il s'énerve, autant que ça soit sur toi.

Pendant une folle seconde, Wei Wuxian ne sut pas quoi penser, ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Puis, les mots parvinrent à son cerveau et il sentit une légère angoisse lui serrer le coeur:

-C'est à dire que…

Il évita le regard empli d'espoir de Jin Ling, sentit le regard de Lan Wangji sur lui et il redressa la tête. Ils n'eurent besoin d'échanger aucun mot pour qu'il comprenne parfaitement ce que son compagnon pensait:

-_Quoi que tu choisisses, je te soutiens. Je suis avec toi._

Il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Il devait affronter cette situation qu'il avait voulu repousser. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Si Jin Ling leur offrait l'opportunité de parler et pet-être même de se réconcilier, il n'allait pas refuser. Et puis, il n'était plus seul. Avec Lan Wangji à ses côtés, la tâche semblait moins insurmontable. Wei Wuxian trouva sa main sans qu'il se préoccupe des gens qui continuaient de parcourir les rues, et quand leurs doigts furent entremêlés, il hocha la tête:

-Tu as raison. Nous te suivons.

Il espérait juste que son frère serait ouvert à la discussion et qu'il accepterait de le recevoir.

$s$s$s$

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?!

Gronda Jiang Cheng quand il se retrouva seul avec son neveu. Il avait à peine terminé de rédiger plusieurs lettres pour des affaires intérieures que des coups avaient été frappés à la porte de ses appartements. Il était tard, mais il s'était douté qu'il s'agissait de son neveu, alors il s'était levé et avait ouvert…

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Wei Wuxian, un large sourire teinté d'inquiétude sur les lèvres:

-Hey, Jiang Cheng!

Il avait violemment refermé la porte qui avait claqué avec une telle force que si Wei Wuxian avait été un centimètre plus près, le bois lui aurait très certainement cassé le nez. Le souffle court et les poings tremblants, Jiang Cheng avait un instant cru qu'il était en train de rêver. Ca ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être réel. Mais la voix outrée de son neveu et les coups frappés à la porte s'étaient élevés, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar:

-_Jiu Jiu_! Ouvre! Wei Wuxian est venu te dire bonjour!

Jiang Cheng avait alors compris et il avait ouvert la porte le temps d'agripper son neveu par le col pour l'attirer dans la chambre. Et quand un nouveau claquement avait résonné, il avait donc grondé:

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?!

Agacé d'être traité de la sorte, Jin Ling haussa le ton à son tour, les poings sur les hanches:

-J'ai rien fait! Je l'ai croisé en me promenant avec Fairy et il a demandé à te voir!

-Ne me mens pas, _A_-Ling, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas les menteurs!

Le jeune garçon pinça les lèvres, puis il baissa les yeux et croisa les bras en grommelant:

-Tu ne me crois jamais de toute façon.

-Pas quand je sais que tu mens! Alors dis-moi ce qu'_il_ fout ici ou je te casse les jambes!

Jugeant inutile de continuer cette mascarade, Jin Ling éleva de nouveau la voix:

-D'accord, je lui ai proposé de venir! Et tu devrais avoir honte, parce que c'est moi qui ai dû intervenir alors que ça fait des mois que tu aurais dû le contacter pour enfin régler vos différends!

-Parce que tu sais mieux que moi ce que je dois faire?! C'est la meilleure! Occupe-toi de survivre pendant une _night hunt_ sans que je ne doive intervenir et on en reparlera!

-Tu vois, tu fais toujours ça! À chaque fois qu'on parle de ça tu te braques et tu m'attaques!

-Alors contente-toi de te mêler de tes affaires!

Non mais, il ne parvenait pas à y croire! Comment osait-il faire preuve d'autant d'audace et d'insolence? Et depuis quand se mêlait-il de ce genre de choses?

Jin Ling soutint son regard, les joues rougies par la colère et ses poings se serrèrent:

-Ce sont mes affaires!

-Absolument pas! C'est uniquement entre Wei Wuxian et moi! Alors reste en dehors de ça!

-À partir du moment où tout ça t'empêche de te concentrer et de t'occuper de mon entraînement, ce sont mes affaires!

-Tu as un problème avec ma manière de t'entraîner? Tu n'as qu'à rentrer à la Koi Tower si je suis un si mauvais professeur! Vas-y, je ne te retiendrai pas!

Jiang Cheng savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Il savait que parler de la Koi Tower impliquait logiquement de penser à son oncle paternel. Et il savait que Jin Ling ne s'était pas encore remis de la trahison et de la mort de Jin Guangyao. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, il le sut avant même de commencer à parler, mais sa colère l'empêchait toujours de se taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors, quand les yeux de Jin Ling se voilèrent légèrement, quand ses lèvres se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement, il dut lutter pour ne pas s'excuser et le serrer contre lui.

Jiang Cheng ferma les yeux, se maudit pour son agressivité et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Il n'avait pas la force de s'excuser, n'avait pas la force de demander pardon: sa fierté l'en empêchait. Alors, comme son neveu baissait les yeux et que ses yeux devenaient brillants de larmes contenues, il souffla:

-Allez, va dans ta chambre. On en parlera demain.

-Bien sûr que non. On n'en parlera plus jamais parce que tu vas continuer d'éviter le sujet.

-_A_-Ling, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ca me regarde, parce que tu as l'air de souffrir et que ça me rend malade.

Jiang Cheng sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés:

-Tu exagères toujours, inutile de dramatiser et de-…

-Tu sais qui d'autre refusait de parler de ses sentiments? Tu sais où ça l'a mené?

Long silence empli de réponses silencieuses. Long silence pendant lequel Jiang Cheng comprit alors que son neveu avait pris le risque d'amener Wei Wuxian au Lotus Pier pour l'aider lui. Il savait qu'il provoquerait la colère de son oncle irascible, mais il avait déjà perdu un membre de sa famille et il refusait d'en laisser un autre sombrer dans un silence néfaste. Il exigeait une réconciliation, mais Jiang Cheng ne pouvait pas la lui offrir:

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal, mais je ne vais pas lui parler. Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit, et je ne peux pas tourner la page ainsi.

-Réaliser l'impossible…

Jiang Cheng sursauta quand ces mots franchirent les lèvres de son neveu. Et quand Jin Ling releva les yeux vers lui, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir le regard que Jiang Yanli lui avait légué:

-C'est la devise de la secte. Alors je crois que même si tu n'en as pas envie, même si ça fait peur, il faut que tu essayes de l'appliquer au monde des émotions et pas uniquement à celui de la cultivation.

Le souffle coupé, Jiang Cheng soutint le regard du jeune garçon, puis, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, il fronça les sourcils et grogna:

-Tu peux être vraiment infernal quand tu t'y mets.

Jin Ling ne répondit pas, se contenta de garder la tête haute, si bien que finalement, ce fut Jiang Cheng qui détourna le regard en poussant un soupir agacé mais touché à la fois:

-Je vais aller le voir, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires.

Le jeune garçon renifla, frotta le bout de son nez avec le dos de sa main et il quitta les appartements de son oncle sans un mot ni un regard. Jiang Cheng passa une main sur son visage et poussa un long soupir. Il savait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au temple qu'il devrait parler avec Wei Wuxian pour régler leur histoire. Il savait que tout n'avait pas été dit… Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la force ou l'envie de le faire. La fierté mais aussi l'inquiétude l'en avaient empêché.

Et Jin Ling s'en était douté.

Il devait faire un effort, il devait rassurer son neveu à tout prix, lui qui avait déjà tant souffert. Bon, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il allait sortir, hausser la voix, et avec un peu de chance, Wei Wuxian partirait rapidement. Oui, il allait faire ça. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries sentimentales: il avait une secte à mener, lui!

Quand il sortit de ses appartements, plus personne n'était dans le couloir. Il trouva Wei Wuxian et Lan Wangji debout sur un ponton qui entourait la chambre, en train de contempler l'eau parsemée de lotus, et il se racla la gorge avant de gronder:

-Tu voulais parler? Alors parlons.

Wei Wuxian se retourna lentement et soutint longuement son regard, en silence, brisé uniquement par le soupir de Lan Wangji:

-Wei Ying?

Wei Wuxian hocha lentement la tête. Il le rassura d'un regard tout en posant la main sur le bras de son compagnon et en lui adressant un sourire tendre. Pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de plus. Lan Wangji comprit et hocha la tête à son tour. Il salua respectueusement Jiang Cheng (qui lui rendit vaguement son salut) et s'éloigna, les laissant seuls sur le ponton dans la nuit tombante.

Les deux frères restèrent longuement ainsi, en silence, se regardant en chiens de faïence pendant de longues minutes. Puis, ils inspirèrent et commencèrent d'une même voix:

-Tu veux qu'on-…

-Viens, on va-…

Wei Wuxian laissa échapper un léger rire amusé: enfants, ils terminaient les phrases de l'autre, mais adultes ils semblaient être trop impatiens. Malgré le parallèle évident, Jiang Cheng ne sourit pas, se contenta de terminer sa phrase:

-Marchons. On ne va pas rester ici comme des plantes vertes.

Son frère hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas, en silence. Un vent doux dessinait de petites vagues sur l'eau claire et les lanternes se reflétaient sur le lac qui entourait le Lotus Pier. L'atmosphère était paisible, et pourtant les coeurs des deux hommes étaient serrés par la nervosité qu'ils tentaient de ne pas laisser paraître. Et pourtant, Wei Wuxian remarqua que Jiang Cheng chipotait machinalement à l'anneau passé à son index, signe marquant de son état. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement, sans avoir eu à se concerter. Alors, Wei Wuxian s'accouda à la rambarde et contempla le lac devant lui sans parvenir à retenir un soupir:

-Cet endroit est toujours aussi beau…

-Tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler du paysage. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors parle et finissons-en.

Wei Wuxian ferma les yeux un instant et hocha la tête:

-Tu as raison. (Il ne se retourna pourtant pas, continuant d'observer le lac) Tu sais, je n'avais pas envie de venir. Je cherche à éviter cette conversation depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, pourtant…

-Pourtant, tu es là.

Wei Wuxian sourit:

-Jin Ling peut être assez persuasif quand il veut.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça pour lui, je ne te le permets pas.

Nouveau soupir, accompagné d'un mouvement d'épaules devenues basses:

-Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas fuir indéfiniment. Il fallait que je vienne te faire face, que j'arrive à te parler et à t'écouter… Que je m'excuse sans présence d'un public ou d'une menace de mort qui plane sur nous. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions à coeurs ouverts, que nous mettions les choses au clair. Est-ce que tu es d'accord?

-Contente-toi de me dire ce que tu as à dire puis va-t-en.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas m'écouter et que tu parleras aussi honnêtement que possible.

Jiang Cheng fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, son coeur hésitant entre colère furieuse et une sorte de soulagement amer, mais il hocha la tête et Wei Wuxian commença:

-Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu mieux te protéger quand les Wens ont pris le Lotus Pier.

-Tu en as fait assez. (Sa gorge se noua une nouvelle fois quand il passa une main machinale sur sa poitrine) Plus qu'assez.

-C'était naturel. Yu _Furen_ m'a demandé de te protéger, tu avais perdu ton _golden core_ à cause de ma négligence, je me devais de te le rendre.

Il y eut un léger silence, mais il continua, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sans risquer de perdre ses mots:

-J'aurais dû te dire ce qui s'était passé. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher ce stratagème, mais je savais que tu m'en empêcherais, et je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir dans un tel état alors que c'était de ma faute… Mais j'aurais dû t'en parler, comme j'aurais dû te parler du Burial Mounds et du Stygian Tiger Seal. J'aurais dû te parler de ce qui m'attendait. Et j'aurais dû t'expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais plus rester à tes côtés.

-Tu voulais protéger les Wens, tu avais fait ton choix.

-Je voulais protéger ces innocents, oui, mais je voulais aussi te protéger, ne pas te mettre dans une situation plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Ne joue pas aux vertueux, pas avec moi. Tu avais choisi ton camp et ce n'était pas le mien.

Jiang Cheng avait serré les poings, comme si les souvenirs du jour où son frère l'avait abandonné lui revenaient d'un coup. Wei Wuxian continua, se forçant à lever la tête pour soutenir son regard:

-Mon camp a toujours été le tien, je te le promets.

-Je connais la valeur de tes promesses, ne joue pas à ça avec moi parce que je n'en ai pas la patience.

Ils savaient tous les deux de quelle promesse il parlait, et les mots flottèrent dans les airs autour d'eux sans qu'ils puissent les prononcer. Alors, au bout de quelques secondes, Wei Wuxian continua:

-Je n'ai jamais été très clair sur ce point, mais je voulais vraiment te protéger. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas regarder Wen Ning, Wen Qing et les autres innocents se faire massacrer sous mes yeux, mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas les protéger sans risquer de te mettre en danger. (Bref silence, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui serrait les poings si forts qu'ils en tremblaient) Tu peux intervenir si tu en as envie.

Jiang Cheng sembla hésiter, ou non, lutter pour garder son calme. Il inspira longuement, expira et gronda:

-Tu aurais pu abandonner cette folie. Tu aurais pu me choisir et survivre. Je t'en veux à mourir d'avoir choisi des inconnus plutôt que d'avoir tenu ta promesse. C'est comme ça que tu voulais me protéger? En m'humiliant devant les autres chefs de secte? En me laissant seul avec un neveu et une secte à gérer avant même d'être considéré comme un adulte? (Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie) Ta définition de "protection" laisse à désirer.

Wei Wuxian baissa la tête et soupira:

-Je sais que j'aurais pu mieux faire, mais il faut que tu comprennes que mon sort était déjà scellé. Peu importe ce que je choisissais, Jin Guangshan et d'autres sectes avaient déjà décidé que je représentais un nouvel ennemi, tout ça parce qu'ils voulaient s'emparer du Stygian Tiger Seal. Quoi que je choisisse, j'étais condamné dès que la lutte contre les Wens avait pris fin. Je suis resté à tes côtés aussi longtemps que possible, mais quand j'ai compris que ma présence te mettait petit à petit en danger, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner pour te protéger. Et je sais que je t'ai blessé, que je t'ai fait du mal, mais j'ai vraiment cru faire au mieux. Je voulais rester loin de toi pour ne plus prendre la parole en réunions importantes… Mais surtout pour éviter de vous mettre en danger, la secte, _Shijie_ et toi. Crois-le ou non, mais c'est la vérité.

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration, mais il se sentait soudain incroyablement léger, soulagé même. Il avait tout dit, son frère savait tout, maintenant, ils pouvaient aller de l'avant. Alors, Wei Wuxian sourit et se tourna vers lui:

-Maintenant tu sais tout. Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. Je crois qu'il était temps qu'on parle ouvertement, tous les deux.

Jiang Cheng ne voulait pas le croire, ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il savait que s'il acceptait les excuses de son frère, s'il acceptait de prendre cette main qu'il lui tendait, la colère disparaitrait… Mais… Sans colère, que restait-il de lui? Qu'était-il avant de n'être fait que de remords, de regrets et de haine? Il sentait que s'il pardonnait, s'il laissait la colère partir… Alors il serait simplement vide. Mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, ne pouvait pas nier la main que lui tendait son frère et celle de son neveu qui le poussait en avant.

Réaliser l'impossible.

Se libérer de la haine et pardonner.

-Est-ce que tu as des questions? Ou bien est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu me reproches?Je serais réellement heureux de te soulager de ce poids.

-Je n'ai pas perdu mon _golden core_ à cause de ta négligence.

La voix de Jiang Cheng était dure, glacée, et ses yeux étaient voilés par une longue mèche sombre. Mais Wei Wuxian secoua la tête, hésita à poser une main sur son bras, renonça:

-Si, je t'ai laissé seul alors que tu avais besoin de soutien et de protection. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce-…

-Je me suis laissé capturer pour ne pas que tu sois pris.

Pendant une folle seconde, le silence se fit, un silence empli de surprise choquée. Puis, Wei Wuxian souffla, la voix rauque:

-Quoi?…

-Tu étais allé chercher à manger, des Wens avaient retrouvé notre trace et se rapprochaient de toi. (Léger silence, le temps de prendre son souffle) Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé? Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont dit quand ils se sont éloignés?

Wei Wuxian se liquéfiait littéralement face à lui, mais étrangement, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction:

-J'ai attiré leur attention pour te sauver. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'un autre membre de ma famille meure.

Comme c'était dur de dire ces mots, ils étaient semblables à des couteaux plantés depuis des années dans sa poitrine mais qu'il devait enlever. Et en même temps… En même temps, même si ça faisait si mal de les arracher si violemment… Il se sentait soulagé.

-J'ai perdu mon _golden core_ pour te protéger. Alors de savoir que pendant toutes ces années, celui qui battait dans ma poitrine était le tien… (Bref silence, le temps que sa main effleure de nouveau son torse) Mais au fond, je crois que je l'ai toujours _senti_. Je sentais que tu n'étais pas mort. (Sa voix se brisa un instant mais il se reprit) Que tu étais toujours_ là_. Je ne savais juste pas que tu étais si proche… Que tu avais en fait tenu ta promesse…

Les yeux de Wei Wuxian se remplirent de larmes émues et il hocha la tête:

-Que tu étais toujours avec moi même quand tu ne le pouvais pas…

Jiang Cheng prit le temps d'inspirer, de souffler, d'empêcher ses lèvres de trembler. Sans colère, c'était comme si toutes les émotions retenues dans son coeur depuis des années se libéraient trop vite, trop fort, trop trop:

-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié d'avoir fait tant de sacrifices pour moi, d'avoir tant souffert pour moi. Mais je t'en veux d'avoir tout porté sans rien me dire. J'étais là pour toi, je t'aurais aidé,… Tout aurait été différent.

-Je sais… Je suis désolé…

-Je t'en veux de ne pas t'être confié à moi, je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé seul… Mais je me déteste encore plus pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu ne dois rien te reprocher, Jiang Cheng.

-Si, si parce que je ne t'ai pas soutenu. Je n'ai pas osé tenir tête aux autres chefs, je n'ai pas osé prendre ouvertement ton parti. Je t'ai condamné, je les ai regardé faire et je n'ai rien su dire pour te défendre.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

La voix de Wei Wuxian était rauque d'émotion, mais aucun des deux n'osait en faire plus, en dire plus. S'ils disaient un mot de plus, ils savaient qu'ils allaient s'effondrer. Alors, quand Wei Wuxian laissa échapper un rire noyé de sanglots et ouvrit les bras, Jiang Cheng sentit son coeur se serrer sous le coup de la reconnaissance et du choc:

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour embrasser ton grand frère?

Jiang Cheng secoua la tête et grogna sans faire mine de bouger d'un pas:

-Je ne te permets pas, je t'en veux encore.

-Je sais. Viens là.

Il hésita quelques secondes, mais son bras s'était levé par réflexe, trouvant celui de son frère pour le serrer de toutes ses forces dans une étreinte qu'il n'avait plus pratiquée depuis plus de treize ans. Puis, sans qu'ils sachent qui avait lancé le mouvement, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Maladroitement, dans la retenue, mais avec tellement moins de colère et de regrets qu'avant. La voix rauque et les yeux brillants de larmes bravement contenues, le coeur encore légèrement brulant de ressentiments qui ne tarderaient plus à disparaitre, Jiang Cheng souffla:

-Il était temps que tu rentres à la maison, salopard.

Wei Wuxian hocha la tête et ferma les yeux:

Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé.

Puis, après un léger silence, il osa:

-Tu devrais aussi parler avec Jin Ling, peut-être t'excuser pour ce que tu lui as-…

-Exagère pas.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Wei Wuxian mais il ne répondit pas. Il savait que le plus dur était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à accompagner son frère dans ce chemin vers le pardon.

Le pardon envers lui-même et envers le monde entier.

À l'autre bout du ponton, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Jin Ling laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Debout à ses côtés, les yeux posés sur son compagnon enfin apaisé, Lan Wangji hocha la tête.

Maintenant, tout était bien.

* * *

Et voilà! Cet OS marque la fin de ce recueil :') J'espère que ces textes vous auront plu et que cette semaine aura été positive pour vous! ;) On se retrouve bientôt (je l'espère mais damned mon horaire de cours est chaud chaud chaud) pour de nouvelles aventures et je vous dis à très vite! ;)


End file.
